


Ninja Love

by Dez101



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Naruto, The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993)
Genre: F/M, Love Triangles, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sakura Bashing, There is a lot of crack at the beggining, This is mainly Inu/Naru crossover, With Nightmare Before Christmas charecters, dont question it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 06:18:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 39,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15188642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dez101/pseuds/Dez101
Summary: Team 7 was not made of the usual three-man cell. No it was a sixman cell. If that wasn't bad enough, one's an heiress of a prestigious clan, her protective twin brother, twin heirs with a crush on said heiress, a blonde prankster whos adopted into first set of twins family and a creepy Barbie fangirl none of them like. Yay Someone get the shovel.( slight Nightmare Before Christmas)





	1. The Begining

Grell : Hello everyone . I bet your wondering why I'm here openin the first chapter even I wasn't here when it was originally written . Well Dez is making some revision and I have a note here for a Grant-Kun saying And I quote " Hi Kitty Grant-chan . Need your help . PM me . PS Kill the read head" Unquote ... Wait a second ! IM THE RED HEAD IM OUT OF HERE ! ( hops through random inter-dimensional pocket )

Warning. Sakura and Kikyo bashings

The pairings are:

Kagomexitachixsasuke

Jack x sally

Naruto x Hinata

kakashi x anko

Enjoy

No Uchiha massacre itachi and sasuke are twins kagome and jack skellington are twin

'thoughts'

"talking"

I own none of these shows even though I wish I did

#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#

Sasuke'spov

The rain was coming down in buckets . It was one of those rare days where the sky seemed to a vendetta against dry soil . The civillian school's were closed until further notice(1). We on the other hand , are ninjas . We're made of stronger stuff than tha-

BOOM

"Sakura... let go of my arm"

"But Sasuke-kun! The thunder is scary"

'Let me rephrase that . We are shinobi. The girls in our class are useless . They always go on and on Uchiha-samas this Uchiha-samas that . Its pathetic . The only one who didn't harass us was the Hyuga , Hinata . All now the so called kunoichi of our class were ogling us . You notice how I keep refefeing to myself as plural . Yeah . My twin brother and I have a lovely hoard of fangirls waiting at our every beck and call . Sounds fun right . Not. Itachi has it slightly worse though cause he's older by five minutes , making him clan heir .'

"Sakura?Didn't I tell you to let go of my arm?"

Itachi's pov

While Sasuke continued trying to pry Sakura off his arm , Iruka-sensei finally made his way into the class with two hooded figures next to him. They only reached his waist so they had to be kids. (2) All three of them were soaking yet . Iruka cleared his throat loudly for the classes attention .

"I would like to introduce your new classmates."

The slightly taller figure removed his cloak.

"The name is Jack S. Taisho. I am 5 years old and am the older twin of Kagome Taisho. I like fighting, my sister , inventing new Justus and Halloween. I dislike fangirls and fanboys and bullies."

By the time he finished his introductions, all the girls except Hinata were drooling over him. He had messy pitch black hair with snowy white tips that reached his shoulders and hung in his eyes. His eyes were a dark nearly black shade of green with red flecks in them and his skin was pale. I immediately felt a sense of pity .

'The poor Taisho. Don't they usually keep to themselves though. '

The next person, Kagome, I assume starts to remove the cloak. I and my brother immediately gasp. She was breathtakingly beautiful. She had moonlight pale skin and eyes the color of sapphires with red flecks. Her midnight black hair that was in pigtails reached her ankles she had some in a bang that covered her left eye.

'Bad Itachi . Bad ! She could end up a fangirl'

"My name is Kagome Taisho, younger twin sister to Jack Taisho. I have the I like oden , animals and my friends. I dislike bullies , when my people ask me for my oden and stalkers "

At the end of her introduction ,I noticed that her brother was giving all the boys who stared at her the death glare. 'He must not like boys staring at her . Based on his introduction I can understand why he may be overprote..." My train of thought was suddenly cut off by said siblings sitting next to me.

"Hi. My names Kagome and this is Jack, wannabe friends?"

 

7 Years Later

Jack's Pov

Today we were to be assigned our teams. My sister, Naruto and I were on our way to the academy when we suddenly spotted my two best friends, Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha , running cross the roof tops . I couldn't help but think of how we met in class when Kagome sat next to Sasuke after wacking a pink leech off of him . We were friends since that day on . They also have a mega crush on my twin. She just doesn't know it . Its funny how they will literally fall over for her yet she still doesn't seem to get it . Me and the rest of the clan have taken to calling her Da Densest(3).

"Hey temes " Naruto and I visibly winced. Even after being adopted into the Taisho clan , he still hadn't learned how to control his volume . I was about to scold him about his volume when I suddenly spotted the real reason the " Temes" were running. The two things that scare the shit out of the Uchiha's , my twin and I. Fangirls and fanboys.

"RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN" Kagome shouted .

All five of us ran as fast as we could . We had a lot of practice from avoiding them but today they seemed extra determined .

"Anybody know why they seem to be keeping up today" , Naruto yelled as we ran past the ramen stand we quickly jumped in and hid behind the counter . A fangirl ran into the stand looking for us .

"Hey Gramps! Have you seen Sasuke-kun , Ita-kun or Jack-kun?"

The shop owner had a sympathetic look on his . He pointed in the direction of the Hokage Tower and told her we went in that way . When she was out of ear shot , the owner told us we could use the back exit of the shop .

"We need a distraction " ,Kagome said to her male companions .

All eyes turned to Naruto .

"Oh hell naw"

Sasuke's Pov

When we finally got to class, Kagome looked ready to kill. Jack had to forcibly restraint her. That's when I noticed they had on new clothes. Jack wore black cargo pants with his kunai pouch on his left leg (lefty's rule 8P) and an interesting shirt. It was a fitted high neck shirt. The base color was lavender purple with a red border around his neck with stripe that went down the middle of his chest and made red flame design at the bottom. On top the red were light orange flames. He also had red flames on his sleeves under his clan symbol. Under his shirt was a fitted black shirt that reached his elbows. He had on black arm warmers. Instead of ninja sandals, he wore black high top converse with a white front and his clan symbol, a blue crescent moon cradling a pink jewel with 2 crossed arrows in the back. Bandages were wrapped around his shins. His headband was hanging from his belt loops . I took a look at Kagome and and did a double take. She wore a lavender skirt that reached mid-thigh with two black belts crossed over her slender hips and her. Her kunai pouch was on her left leg. She had on a lavender shirt with a collar like mine. The border was black with two simple lines about an inch long slightly curved. The shirt reached to her ribs. From right under her breasts and down the shirt was unzipped and was slightly flared with black flames at the edge. She wore black leather gloves. On her feet were ankle high fold over boots. Her ankle length hair had bandages that acted as a headband. Instead of 2 chopsticks, she had 2 kunai in her hair. Her left side of her face was still covered by her bang and her headband on the outside of her shirt around her neck . She was downright hot the only strange thing was that from the neck down, she was covered in tightly wrapped bandages .

I was about to ask about the bandages when the doors burst open to reveal ... ( "I think I should stop here" . looks at angry reader " Just kidding")

No pov

The doors burst open to reveal Ino , Sakura and Kikyo better known as Ino , Skankura and Kinkyho .

"I got here first "

"No way Ino-pig , Me and Kikyo did "

"Yea Ino pig "

"No way billboard brow and Loopy "

CRACK

Everyone turned to see an amused Jack and a pissed of Kagome with her fist through the desk . The the dark aura around her was visible as the tick marks on her forehead .

"Would you three just please SHUT THE HELL UP OR ELSE "

Naruto chose that same moment to crash through the doors , his clothes in a disaray .

"HOW COULD YOU DRESS ME UP AS TEME 1 AND LEAVE ME AT THE MERCY OF THOSE FANGIRLS!"

Iruka's pov

'I walked in to see pure chaos'

"Everybody sit down . I'm going to announce the teams"

Team 1 Sally Tasuka , Oogie Tasuka and Naraku Onigumo

Team 2 Sango Takashi , Miroku Houshi and Kikyo Haruno ( Kikyo and Sakura are cousins )

...

Kagome pov

' I stopped paying attention after team two ( sorry , can't remember the other teams :[ )

Team 7 Naruto Uzumaki-Taisho ' Naruto perked up' Sakura Haruno "Naruto slouched and received sympathetic looks from the crew " Sasuke Uchiha " everyone sent sasuke sympathetic looks' Itachi Uchiah " it was Itachi's turn to get sympathy' Jack S. Taisho ' Sakura was looking at the boys kept Naruto like pieces of meat ' And Kagome Taisho "

'oh . look , here come the protests '

"WHY IS THAT BITCH WITH MY JACK"

"WHY ARE THERE SO MANY PEOPLE ON THER TEAM"

"WHY CANT I BE ON THE SAME TEAM AS KAGOME'

"IRUKA SENSEI, WHY AM I ON THE SOME TEAM AS THAT DEAD LAST BITCH"

That was the straw that broke the camel's back . "QUIEt" Iruka shouted " Kagome , Jack , Sasuke and Itachi were the top students with Naruto in a close second . You , Sakura are dead last . The top kunoichi and shinobi or in thes casa shinobis must be paired with the dead last"

Everyone burst into laughter at that last part

"Everyone wait here until your new sensei's come to get you "Iruka said

8 hours later

Sasuke's Pov

"Were is he?"

Kagome was pissed that our new sensei was late by several hours and an angry Kagome is a scary Kagome . Naruto decided to prank our new sensei now that he was finished bothering Sakura . She was currently knocked out . Thank Kami for that . I was absorbed in my thoughts when suddenly the doors and a dusty eraser falls on someone . ( you all know what happens from here so I'll just Skip to the introductions)

Kakashi's Pov

When we started introductions , Kagome was giving me a glare that could send Sesshomaru running .

'Maybe I shouldn't have come so late'

"Okay let's get these intros over with . You first pinky"

"My name is Sakura I like ( stares at the three boys she stalks and giggles madly ) My hobbies are ( stares and giggles again ) My dreams are to ( once again she stares and giggles ) And I hate Kagome and Naruto !

"However shall I live on" Kagome stated dramatically

"My name is Naruto Uzamaki-Taisho . I like ramen , training with my siblings , pulling pranks and April Fool's Day . I dislike how ramen takes a long time to heat up , when stalkers bother Kagome and Jack and and people with zero sense of humor . My dream is to become Hokage"

" My name is Sasuke/Itachi Uchiha . My likes ,dislikes and dreams are none of your concern " Sasuke and Itachi said in unison .

"My name Jack S. Taisho. The S stands for Skellington. I am the older twin of Kagome Taisho. I like to fight, my sister and invent new Justus. I dislike fangirls and fanboys. My dream is to beat Sesshomaru in a sword fight . "

"My name is Kagome Taisho, younger twin sister to Jack Taisho. I have the I like oden , animals and my friends. I dislike bullies , when my people ask me for my oden and stalkers cough Sakura cough . My dream is to become the best kunoichi in Konoha . "

'Okay ,so I have two twin prodigies , a ramen obsessed boy and a creepy fangirl .

" You all are very interesting . Meet me at Training ground 7 at 5 am . Oh yeah don't eat or you'll puke "


	2. Battle for the Bells

No Pov.

It was a normal bright, sunny morning. The birds were singing, the dogs were napping and Inuyasha and Naruto were fighting over who gets the last ramen cup for breakfast. Yep. Your normal day in the main house of the Taisho compound. Shippo, Jack and Sesshomaru were watching with some interest while eating their waffles.

"My money is on Inuyasha", Shippo Stated with a grin.

"Naaa. Naruto's gonna get it. What do you think Sess? ", Jack asked the oldest of the Taisho boys.

"Hn. I believe Kagome will. With the racket those two are making, she'll wake any second now and shoot an arrow at the ramen or something like that "Sesshomaru stated in a bored tone," You know she's not a morning person ".

As if summoned by those words alone, a kunai sailed through the air and stuck the ramen cup to the wall.

"Wench, what the he-" Inuyasha never got to finish that sentence because at that same moment Kagome yelled sit and Inu came crashing down. "Shut up, Inuyasha"

(Bedraggled chibi Kagome beats up ramen cup )

Yep. Definitely a normal morning

 

Nextscene

Everybody arrived late except for Sakura. They knew better than to expect Kakashi sensei to come on time. When they finally got to the training grounds, they found Sakura sleeping, mumbling something about keeping her precious men away from Kagome. Jack, Itachi and Sasuke went noticeably paler.

"Soooooooo…. Who's wants to wake Barbie up (no offense to Barbie) ", Kagome asked.

Everyone else shook their heads no.

"Fine. I'll do it. So, how am I gonna do this "

An evil smile suddenly found its way on Kagome's face.

"OH MY GOD! ITACHI'S RUNNING DOWN THE STREET SHIRTLESS! "Kagome yelled.

Sakura bolted up right suddenly, franticly looking for a "shirtless" Itachi.

"Where?"

"Sorry Sakura. Itachi is fully clothed" Naruto said snickering.

A few minutes passed by before Kakashi showed up. Sakura Proceeded to scream about Kakashi being late.

"Sorry, I was lost on the road of life" was all he had to say. Everyone just sweat dropped

"Oh well, time for your test. You all have till noon to get these bells ", holds up five bells, "from me. Whoever doesn't get a bell goes back to the academy. You have to come at m-"

"But sensei," Sakura screeched," there's only five bells and six of us".

"And your point is?"

"We can't all pass" Sakura said slowly as if Kakashi was stupid

Inside Kakashi's head

"Is this gaki stupid? I just said that"

Normal pov.

"If you don't get a bell that means you're not ready to be a ninja. That simple "Kakashi deadpanned. " Now what was I saying before I was so rudely interrupted. Ah yes. I was saying that you have to come at me like you want to kill me and don't you dare interrupt me Sakura. Whoever doesn't get a bell will be forced to watch me each lunch."

"So that's why he told us not to eat breakfast", was the thought that ran through everybody's head.

He set a timer down, where he got pulled it from, they had no idea.

"Now when I say start, we start"

"1"

Kagome and Jack put on their gloves

"2"

Sasuke and Itachi decide to try keeping Sakura from getting a bell

3"'

Sakura looks panicked

"START"

Naruto rushes forward while everybody scrambles into the woods to create a plan. "Well you're an odd one, aren't you" Kakashi said. Naruto yelled "The only odd thing here is your hair style" they proceeded to have a Taijutstu fight

In the forest with Kagome and Jack, they are formulating to get the bells.

"Ok", Kagome whispers, "you perform Kanton jutsu after I set up my wires."

"Yes, I know. Are you sure you have enough wire. Maybe you sho…

With Sasuke and Itachi who have finished forming their plan.

"What are we going to do if Sakura gets a bell instead of Kagome, Itachi? That girl can actually do some damage if she's determined enough "came Sasuke's hushed voice.

"I don't know, we just have to hope something happens to her" Itachi spoke softly

With Sakura who just watched Naruto get beat by Kakashi.

"What an idiot" she whisper/shouted. "Oh no. Did Kakashi hear me" She looks out and sees Kakashi reading his book. "Guess not" were her only words.

"Sakura, behind you" Sakura turned and saw Naruto and Kagome killing Sasuke, Itachi and Jack.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" 

Kakashi was now looking down at a convulsing Sakura wondering if he went too far. "Nah", he thought as he walked into the open, "She should've been able to see through it. Now where are the others "

Suddenly a volley of weapons came towards Kakashi. He quickly dodges and turned to see Sasuke and Itachi going through some hand eyes widened.

"They shouldn't be able to perform that jutsu. It takes to much chakra ", he thought.

He was quickly proven wrong when the both performed the Uchiha clan's signature jutsu, the Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique. Once the technique was finished, Sasuke and Itachi started looking for their sensei only to find nothing. Suddenly they were dragged underground so only their heads were visible.

Kakashi popped out the ground and said, "You two should really pay attention ".

When he turned around to leave, he saw an intricate web of ninja wire surrounding .He looked around to find and exit and saw Kagome ad Jack standing at the edge of the web of the web. Jack had some smoke coming out of his mouth and Kagome was tying the end of the web to a bush.

"Now Jack", she shouted.

Jack performed his own Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique, but instead of the usual red and orange flames, his were bright green, which caught Kakashi by surprise. The wire was suddenly a fiery green web. Kakashi quickly used the substitution jutsu to escape.

"Aw. No crispy sensei " , Kagome pouted.

She heard the timer go off in the distance." C'mon Jack. Let's help those two out". Itachi felt someone walk up behind and looked up only to see under a certain ravenette's skirt. So let's just say that Itachi was making some tomatoes very jealous and that he saw a flash of pink.

(Chibi Itachi with bright red face and nosebleed running from chibi Jack carrying evil, flaming pumpkin. Chibi Kagome talking with chibi Sasuke. Tomato with scoreboard. Sasuke: 0, Itachi: 1)

Time skip 8 minutes

Kagome was sitting between Sasuke and Itachi with Jack on Itachi's left and Sakura sitting next to Jack. Naruto was tied to a log.

"You all failed to see the true meaning behind this test", Kakashi said, "You all will be sent back to the academy"

"WHAT"!

"You all failed to get a bell from me. Naruto, you tried to get it by yourself when Jack and Kagome probably would have helped you if you asked. Jack, Kagome , you two left your so called brother hanging. Sasuke, Itachi, you two didn't even try to communicate with the others. And you Sakura, just hid in a bush" Kakashi said harshly.

" What are you trying to say" Naruto questioned.

"We were supposed to use teamwork" Kagome spoke softly.

"Exactly", Kakashi said before continuing, "I will give you guys one more chance. Here "He said giving them some bento boxes." Don't feed Naruto or you fail, again? I'll be right back".

With that said Kakashi sensei disappeared?

"Here Naruto, I already ate "Kagome said.

" What are you doing, bitch ", Sakura screeched.

" Feeding Naruto of course. I would die before I watched someone I care for starve." Kagome stated calmly.

"Here Dobe "Sasuke said holding out his bento box.

" I knew you cared." He heard Kagome say before he was being squished into the girl's bosom. This left him blushing like a school girl.

(Chibi Itachi steaming with jealousy while chibi has his face in Chibi Kagome's chest. Chibi Naruto sitting on chibi Jack's back while holding score board. Sasuke: 1, Itachi: 1)

"You all fed and now Naruto you shall fail "Kakashi yelled, popping out of nowhere.

"We don't care. Friends shouldn't abandon each other like that ", Kagome answered back.

"You. You… "Kakashi thundered before his mood took a complete 180, "pass. Those who break the rules are rules are scum but those who abandon their comrades are lower than that. Congratulations. Now, let's test your skills".


	3. It's Pranksgiving Time!

No Pov.

It was a normal bright, sunny morning. The birds were singing, the dogs were napping and Inuyasha and Naruto were fighting over who gets the last ramen cup for breakfast. Yep. Your normal day in the main house of the Taisho compound. Shippo, Jack and Sesshomaru were watching with some interest while eating their waffles.

"My money is on Inuyasha", Shippo Stated with a grin.

"Naaa. Naruto's gonna get it. What do you think Sess? ", Jack asked the oldest of the Taisho boys.

"Hn. I believe Kagome will. With the racket those two are making, she'll wake any second now and shoot an arrow at the ramen or something like that "Sesshomaru stated in a bored tone," You know she's not a morning person ".

As if summoned by those words alone, a kunai sailed through the air and stuck the ramen cup to the wall.

"Wench, what the he-" Inuyasha never got to finish that sentence because at that same moment Kagome yelled sit and Inu came crashing down. "Shut up, Inuyasha"

(Bedraggled chibi Kagome beats up ramen cup )

Yep. Definitely a normal morning

 

Nextscene

Everybody arrived late except for Sakura. They knew better than to expect Kakashi sensei to come on time. When they finally got to the training grounds, they found Sakura sleeping, mumbling something about keeping her precious men away from Kagome. Jack, Itachi and Sasuke went noticeably paler.

"Soooooooo…. Who's wants to wake Barbie up (no offense to Barbie) ", Kagome asked.

Everyone else shook their heads no.

"Fine. I'll do it. So, how am I gonna do this "

An evil smile suddenly found its way on Kagome's face.

"OH MY GOD! ITACHI'S RUNNING DOWN THE STREET SHIRTLESS! "Kagome yelled.

Sakura bolted up right suddenly, franticly looking for a "shirtless" Itachi.

"Where?"

"Sorry Sakura. Itachi is fully clothed" Naruto said snickering.

A few minutes passed by before Kakashi showed up. Sakura Proceeded to scream about Kakashi being late.

"Sorry, I was lost on the road of life" was all he had to say. Everyone just sweat dropped

"Oh well, time for your test. You all have till noon to get these bells ", holds up five bells, "from me. Whoever doesn't get a bell goes back to the academy. You have to come at m-"

"But sensei," Sakura screeched," there's only five bells and six of us".

"And your point is?"

"We can't all pass" Sakura said slowly as if Kakashi was stupid

Inside Kakashi's head

"Is this gaki stupid? I just said that"

Normal pov.

"If you don't get a bell that means you're not ready to be a ninja. That simple "Kakashi deadpanned. " Now what was I saying before I was so rudely interrupted. Ah yes. I was saying that you have to come at me like you want to kill me and don't you dare interrupt me Sakura. Whoever doesn't get a bell will be forced to watch me each lunch."

"So that's why he told us not to eat breakfast", was the thought that ran through everybody's head.

He set a timer down, where he got pulled it from, they had no idea.

"Now when I say start, we start"

"1"

Kagome and Jack put on their gloves

"2"

Sasuke and Itachi decide to try keeping Sakura from getting a bell

3"'

Sakura looks panicked

"START"

Naruto rushes forward while everybody scrambles into the woods to create a plan. "Well you're an odd one, aren't you" Kakashi said. Naruto yelled "The only odd thing here is your hair style" they proceeded to have a Taijutstu fight

In the forest with Kagome and Jack, they are formulating to get the bells.

"Ok", Kagome whispers, "you perform Kanton jutsu after I set up my wires."

"Yes, I know. Are you sure you have enough wire. Maybe you sho…

With Sasuke and Itachi who have finished forming their plan.

"What are we going to do if Sakura gets a bell instead of Kagome, Itachi? That girl can actually do some damage if she's determined enough "came Sasuke's hushed voice.

"I don't know, we just have to hope something happens to her" Itachi spoke softly

With Sakura who just watched Naruto get beat by Kakashi.

"What an idiot" she whisper/shouted. "Oh no. Did Kakashi hear me" She looks out and sees Kakashi reading his book. "Guess not" were her only words.

"Sakura, behind you" Sakura turned and saw Naruto and Kagome killing Sasuke, Itachi and Jack.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" 

Kakashi was now looking down at a convulsing Sakura wondering if he went too far. "Nah", he thought as he walked into the open, "She should've been able to see through it. Now where are the others "

Suddenly a volley of weapons came towards Kakashi. He quickly dodges and turned to see Sasuke and Itachi going through some hand eyes widened.

"They shouldn't be able to perform that jutsu. It takes to much chakra ", he thought.

He was quickly proven wrong when the both performed the Uchiha clan's signature jutsu, the Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique. Once the technique was finished, Sasuke and Itachi started looking for their sensei only to find nothing. Suddenly they were dragged underground so only their heads were visible.

Kakashi popped out the ground and said, "You two should really pay attention ".

When he turned around to leave, he saw an intricate web of ninja wire surrounding .He looked around to find and exit and saw Kagome ad Jack standing at the edge of the web of the web. Jack had some smoke coming out of his mouth and Kagome was tying the end of the web to a bush.

"Now Jack", she shouted.

Jack performed his own Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique, but instead of the usual red and orange flames, his were bright green, which caught Kakashi by surprise. The wire was suddenly a fiery green web. Kakashi quickly used the substitution jutsu to escape.

"Aw. No crispy sensei " , Kagome pouted.

She heard the timer go off in the distance." C'mon Jack. Let's help those two out". Itachi felt someone walk up behind and looked up only to see under a certain ravenette's skirt. So let's just say that Itachi was making some tomatoes very jealous and that he saw a flash of pink.

(Chibi Itachi with bright red face and nosebleed running from chibi Jack carrying evil, flaming pumpkin. Chibi Kagome talking with chibi Sasuke. Tomato with scoreboard. Sasuke: 0, Itachi: 1)

Time skip 8 minutes

Kagome was sitting between Sasuke and Itachi with Jack on Itachi's left and Sakura sitting next to Jack. Naruto was tied to a log.

"You all failed to see the true meaning behind this test", Kakashi said, "You all will be sent back to the academy"

"WHAT"!

"You all failed to get a bell from me. Naruto, you tried to get it by yourself when Jack and Kagome probably would have helped you if you asked. Jack, Kagome , you two left your so called brother hanging. Sasuke, Itachi, you two didn't even try to communicate with the others. And you Sakura, just hid in a bush" Kakashi said harshly.

" What are you trying to say" Naruto questioned.

"We were supposed to use teamwork" Kagome spoke softly.

"Exactly", Kakashi said before continuing, "I will give you guys one more chance. Here "He said giving them some bento boxes." Don't feed Naruto or you fail, again? I'll be right back".

With that said Kakashi sensei disappeared?

"Here Naruto, I already ate "Kagome said.

" What are you doing, bitch ", Sakura screeched.

" Feeding Naruto of course. I would die before I watched someone I care for starve." Kagome stated calmly.

"Here Dobe "Sasuke said holding out his bento box.

" I knew you cared." He heard Kagome say before he was being squished into the girl's bosom. This left him blushing like a school girl.

(Chibi Itachi steaming with jealousy while chibi has his face in Chibi Kagome's chest. Chibi Naruto sitting on chibi Jack's back while holding score board. Sasuke: 1, Itachi: 1)

"You all fed and now Naruto you shall fail "Kakashi yelled, popping out of nowhere.

"We don't care. Friends shouldn't abandon each other like that ", Kagome answered back.

"You. You… "Kakashi thundered before his mood took a complete 180, "pass. Those who break the rules are rules are scum but those who abandon their comrades are lower than that. Congratulations. Now, let's test your skills".


	4. Hi Tora

"Target in sight"

"Point A, Naruto ready"

"Point B, Sasuke and Itachi ready"

"Point C, Kagome and Jack ready"

"All right then ... GO"

Five people jumped from their hiding spots and tried to grab their target. Said target ran and stopped on top of an unconscious Sakura.

Kagome stopped and took a moment to process the situation. There on the floor was the only other female on her squad, unconscious with their target, a cat named Tora, playing with her hair. Sakura had gone missing after the village was pranked. That was all the way at Thanksgiving. The rest of the team appeared. To find Tora, Kagome and Sakura.

"Um, Kagome. Is that Sakura ", Jack asked his twin. Kagome merely nodded her head. Tora, now bored with Sakura's hair, moved onto something shinier and silkier, Kagome's hair. All of team 7just stood/sat there, watching their pink haired team mate. Kakashi suddenly broke the silence, "I think we should take her to the hospital ". Everyone just nodded in agreement.

 

At the Hospital Sakura Pov.

I opened my eyes to see white all around me. There's a beeping to my right. I tried to remember what happened when someone called my name. I looked over and saw Kagome, Naruto, Sasuke-kun, Itachi-kun, Jack-kun and Kakashi-sensei.

"Sakura, are you all right ", Naruto asked me. I nodded my head yes. "What happened ", he then asked. I thought really hard. "I don't remember much. I could've sworn that I was in some shack in the forest with a girl who looks about fourteen -fifteen. She shaved my head and covered me in duct tape. Some boy came at one point and covered me with some more when I tried to escape. That's all I remember "(1) I said. The others looked skeptical but didn't say anything.

"Okay, you're free to o dearie" Sakura's Nurse popped in and said.

"C'mon Sakura. Let's go and take Tora to the Hokage "Kakashi said once Sakura was ready.

 

At Hokage Tower No Pov

"Awe, my wittle Toraworachan. Momma's missed you ", a fa- um very well fed woman squealed while squishing the poor cat, making everyone in the room cringed. No wonder the cat he ran away. The woman paid for the mission and left, struggling cat in tow.

"Now Team 7 ", the Hokage started, "I have some more missions for you. There's weed pull-

"We don't want any of those crummy mission. We want a real mission "Naruto interrupted

"Naruto, you are not ready. Besides Sakura just got back. She needs time to rest "the Hokage retorted.

"But Jijisan, even the teme twins agree. And that never happens. Pleeeeease "Naruto begged

"Is that true Itachi and Sasuke "the Hokage asked the Uchihas

Hai Hokage-sama. But we realize we can't go if Sakura's not up to it "They answered. Everyone turned to Sakura.

"I think I could make it. Besides what better way to make up for lost time than with a mission "Sakura replied, hoping to gain the favor of her crushes.

"Okay then. I'll give you a simple escort mission. Bring him in "the Hokage called out

Everyone turned to the door where the client walked in. An older man who smelled strongly of sake walked. He looked around the room and his eyes landed on Team 7.

"What the heck? Your letting a bunch of snot-nosed brats protect me. Especially the the midget with the stupid face "the client suddenly shouted out.

"The Hell! I'm gonna kill you old man "Naruto rebutted. He was about to attack the client when he was tripped by a wire.

"What was that for Kaggy" Naruto whined

"Naruto, we can't kill the client "Kagome chided with a huge sweat drop at the back of her head.

"Ehem" the client interrupted" My name Tarzana and You will protect me with your life"

 

Taisho compound No Pov

Sasuke, Itachi and Naruto sat watching as Kagome practiced with her wires. She was currently using them to restrain one of Jacks chakra filled pumpkins. Years ago Jack figured out how to bring plants to life and allow to move on their own. It worked best on pumpkins though. So now there was a tiger made from vines with a pumpkin head covered in green flames. That made it harder for Kagome seeing that her wires can't get a firm hold on something that can light them up like fireworks.

Jack was hiding in a tree while his beast dealt with Kagome. He didn't want to be to close when Kagome finally got the chakra fueled fire that gave his creature life. That would be very ugly.

Suddenly Kagome sliced the pumpkin head in half and grabbed the fiery green orb inside. The orb exploded on contact. Kagome was thrown back a good twenty feet before she was caught by Itachi. They both crashed into the ground. The gang got up and met this sight. Kagome was straddling Itachi while his face was buried in her chest. Naruto was snickering, Sasuke was fuming and Jack was gripping a small flaming pumpkin. Kagome sat up and Itachi noticed two things. One, Kagome was sitting on him in a very compromising position and two, when the explosion happened, the front of Kagome's shirt was singed off exposing her some chest. Kagome stood upend helped Itachi up when she felt a breeze across her chest . She looked down and saw that her breast were partially exposed .

"Ahh. Somebody give me something to cover up with." She said in a panicked voice. Jacked took of his over shirt leaving him in his long sleeve shirt.

All through this Itachi was remembering the feel of Kagome's ...erm... assets on his face. A trickle of blood came from his nose.

( Chibi Kagome wearing Jack's shirt while chibi Itachi passes out from nosebleed. Chibi Sasuke glares at scoreboard in chibi Naruto's hand. Sasuke: 1 Itachi: 4 {2})

"Maybe we should head back so Kagome can change " , Itachi said while discreetly wiping away the blood before Kagome can see .

Everyone nodded and headed back to the main house .

15 minutes later the group was gathered in the Head family's kitchen . Kagome was now wearing a simple long sleeve white top and jeans . Izaiyo , the Taisho family matriarch , served the hungry ginins some riceballs and tea.

"Are you guys ready for your mission tomorrow " , the older woman asked .

"No but we're almost . We just have to finish packing and where set to go" Itachi answered for the two .

"Well then after your done you best run along and finish . Don't want to be late on your first mission " Izayoi said with a grin .

 

With Sakura No pov

" I've got to finish packing . I should pack something cute yet practical . If I look good enough , Jack , Itachi and Sasuke will pay attention to me " Sakura said while searching though her closet . While she was packing her "necessities" , she never noticed the twin tailed cat and girl sitting in the tree outside her window going through pictures of her covered in duct tape .

"Grant-kun , so much stuff is happening and so many secrets to reveal . Maybe we should hold off introductions . What do you think " ,the girl asked her cat .

"mew "

" Your right ,after they come back . Well we could always watch from a distance " ,the girl sighed before picking up the cat a dissapearing in a flurry of black rose petals . (3)


	5. We're Off to See the Midget in Wave

The Taisho Compound

It was another peaceful morning in the Taisho compound's main house. The birds were chirping, the boys were trying to get Sesshomaru to pull a prank and Kagome was nowhere to be seen.

"SHIPPO! NARUTO! YOU TWO ARE SO DEAD!

Sesshomaru didn't even bother look up from his mission report as the two mentioned tricksters hid under the table.

"What you guys do this time" Jack asked while slipping his dog, Zero, the some of Shippo's breakfast.

"We don't know. We ha-"

"YOU"

Everyone turned and saw what caused Kagome's ire. Somehow, Shippo and Naruto's paint bombs had gone off and she was now covered from head to toe in paint.

"Which one of you left your paints bombs in my laundry basket?"

Shippo and Naruto looked confused. Inuyasha busted out laughing suddenly.

"So that's where I left them. Okasan asked me to collect all of the brats' paint bombs after "Pranksgiving"{1} happened but I accidently misplaced some. HA! You look ridiculous Kags"

He was laughing so hard that he didn't notice when everyone took their plates off the table and took a few steps back

"Inuyasha SIT BOY"

Inu went crashing through the table

"SIT BOY SIT BOY SIT BOY SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!

(Chibi Shippo measuring how deep the chibi Inuyasha shaped hole is. Chibi Sesshomaru says that it's a new record. Chibi Inuyasha yells wench. Chibi Kagome yells sit till she's out of breath and then some)

"When I get back from the mission, my room had better be paint free", Kagome threatened her poor brother

Once again, completely normal morning  
________________________________________________________________________________

Two hours later at the Gates

"Yes. We're travelers now"

"Shut up Naruto. Itachi, Sasuke and Jack-kun might get a headache"

"Calm down my cute little students"

"Hn"

"Tch, dobe"

"WHO THE HELL YOU CALL'N A DOBE, TEME"

"Would you all just SHUT UP!"

"Yes Kagome" Everyone answered.

Tazuna looked at Kagome gratefully

"Are they always like this", he asked her

She merely shrugged and answered more or less.

 

Half an hour later

"Hey Kagome" Sasuke asked

"Hm" she answered sleepily

"You look tired. What Happened?"

"Yawn. Inuyasha left a paint bomb in my clean laundry and it went off. So when I went to get dressed, it went off and I was completely covered in paint and so was my room. I spent a lot of energy scrubbing the paint off my skin and had to use a bunch of clones to rewash my clothes. "

Sasuke watched as his crush shuffled along. A genius idea popped in his head.

"Would you like me to carry you" he asked

Kagome stopped for a second to make sure she heard right. Then she said sure. Five minutes later she was settled comfortably on Sasuke's back. Sasuke was in heaven. Kagome was sleeping on his back with her head on his shoulder and legs wrapped around his waist. Jack was stuck between glaring out of protectiveness of his twin or if he should leave them and watch the eventual fireworks, Naruto was plotting to play cupid, Sakura was fuming, Kakashi was reading his por- erm book, and Itachi as was glaring at his brother.

(Censored. What the chibis are doing is one notch below the Trojan War {2})

Tazuna just walked with them and watched, a large sweat drop on the back of his head. Only on thought went through his head.

"This is gonna be a long trip"  
_________________________________________________________________________

A few hours later

Team 7 plus Tazuna were making their way down the path. Kagome had woken up a few minutes later when Sakura finally had enough of seeing her on her Precious Sasuke-kun. She suavely yanked her hair, effectively jerking the sleeping heiress out of dreamland. After a good fifteen minutes of making the pinkette quake in fear, the were back on the road. As they were walking, Jack spotted a puddle. He didn't pay it much mind until he noticed that there hadn't been any rain for weeks. Suddenly chains sprung of the water and wrapped around Kakashi before tightening and ripping him apart.

"Kakashi sensei!"

The two assailants turned their attention towards the genin.

"Sakura, Naruto. Protect Tazuna." Sasuke yelled .

He and Itachi quickly charged their opponents. They both threw kunai at the chains in hopes of pinning the down. The two opposing ninja dodged and went after Tazuna. Sakura was shaking like a leaf while Naruto seemed frozen with fear. Jack tackled one to the ground while Kagome punched the other in nose. That only stunned the for a second. Kagome was about to kick her opponent where the sun doesn't shine when she caught movement out of the corner of her eye. Jack quickly ran through the hand seals for an experimental jutsu.

"Earth Style: Jack-O Lantern Whips"

Suddenly, a bunch of pumpkins popped out of nowhere. Upon closer inspection, Kagome notice several seeds on the ground. The pumpkins sprouted vines that quickly latched onto the enemy.

"The hell. What's with the freaky weeds "one of the guys.

Kagome and the rest of team 7 took five steps back from her now enraged brother. Even Tazuna knows not to do that. They were soooooooooo dead.

Jack brought the now upside down enemy who dared call his precious plants weeds in front of him.

"You did not just call the weeds weeds."

"You just called them weeds"

"I did not call them weeds"

"If you say so ... weed lover"

Jack promptly released hell on him. Before the enemy could make anther weed remark, he was being rag dolled into the ground. Just as Jack was about to punch him in the face, Kakashi sensei appeared with both of the enemies in a head lock.

"Kakashi sensei!"

"Yo"

_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
Five minutes later after ranting to Kakashi about cruel tricks

The two enemies, or the Demon Brothers, were now hogtied and being interrogated by Kagome. Here's what they learned:

1: They were after Tazuna

2: They work for Gato , a multi-millionair midget

3: Tazuna lied to them and this mission is not as simple as they originally thought and

4: The Demon Brothers had the hots for Kagome

Itachi and Sasuke weren't too happy with that last thought but kept their attitude in check. Kagome had a small dusting of red across her cheeks. Well, that was not something she expected but she should have seen that coming with the fact that she had a fan club.

Kakashi seeing that they weren't going to get anything else from their captives, rounded up his genins and client. They had already decided to go on with the mission since they had requested it. Oh well. One thought sarcastic ran through their heads.

"Were off to see the midget in wave"


	6. I should have stayed in bed

No pov

The next day after walking for an hour and another half hour in a tiny boat , Team 7 and their client were walking through the forest when Naruto threw a kunai into the bushes and almost hit a snowy white rabbit .

"NARUTO YOU IDIOT ! You almost killed the poor rabbit " Sakura yelled at the blond before her mood did a complete 180 ," Aw you poor thing "

Naruto wasn't about to be insulted by "Barbie" though , "But I thought I saw someone there . Besides the rabbit is white . There only white if there in constant darkness meaning it was a repla... HIT THE DECK "

At these words , a giant sword came flying through the air and embedded itself in the tree where they were just standing in front of . Standing on the sword was a man . He had short hair , wore camo pants and the bottom half of his face was wrapped in bandages . Jack immediately recognized him from the pictures he saw in the Bingo book .

"Zabuza Momochi , Demon of the Mist " he breathed out

" Ah. So good to know that my name is known to someone as young as you . Well sorry to break the news but I'm taking the old man "

Kagome just inwardly groaned and thought" I should've stayed in bed"  
_________________________________________________________________________

After a few seconds of staring

"Team 7" , Kakashi barked " Protect Tazuna at all costs"

"Ah , well if it isn't Kakashi Hatake , the man who copied over a thousand jutsus with the famed sharigan "

Heads snapped at the last word . Everyone was surprised to hear this except Jack , seeing that he was the only one to read and memorise the Bingo book .

"I didn't plan on revealing it so early on " , Kakashi drawled as he lifted is headband , " but I might as well ."

Kakashi's now uncovered eye was blood red with three spinning black tomos surrounding a black pupil . The Sharigan .

"Ah , to see the famed doujutsu so early on . I'm honored"

"Team 7 , protect Tazuna. I'll hold off Zabuza "

Team 7 surrounded the old man. Kagome looked over at Uchihas and was surprised to see calm faces but then she saw their eyes. They were NOT pleased . She turned around and came face to face with Zabuza.

"Hello brat"

Kagome's reflexes kicked in and she aimed a high kick at his jaw . The kick caught him in the chin forced him to take a few steps back . Kagome used this small distance to grab two kunai from her pouch and throw them at her assailant . The kunai missed and stuck themselves in the tree behind Zabuza .

"Ha you missed brat "

Kagome didn't say . She just kept throwing kunai as fast as she could only for them to miss and hit trees and the ground around Zabuza . The rest of Team 7 wonderd why she was missing so badly . That was when Jack noticed a glint of light between Kagome and Zabuza . His eyes widened in realization . He quickly ran threw the seal of a low level fire jutsu .

Zabuza started mocking Kagome .

" What's wrong girly ? Can't even hit an unmoving targ-"

He was cut off when ball of green flames erupted from one of the boys mouth and ignited the previously invisible wires . Zabuza looked at the ground and noticed the explosive tags wrapped around the handles of the kunai . The explosion was deafening .

"WOO HOO ! YOU GO KAGGY " Naruto cheered .

Kagome let out a small smile until the smoke cleared and all she saw was a puddle of water . She felt something slam into her back and was forced away from her group . Kagome stood up from where she landed and wipe the trickle of blood from her mouth . Before she could react , Zabuza was in front of her and took her kunai pouch . The only weapons on her person now were the kunai that held up her hair . Kagome froze for a second and was nearly cleaved in half by Zabuza's sword before she dropped to the ground into a split . Kagome then jumped a high a she could and summoned a large feather to ride on much like her friend Kagura . Kagome watched from her perch fifty feet in the air while trying to come up with a plan .

Down on the ground with team 7 , Sakura was ranting about Kagome's patheticness .

"Oh c'mon . Without out her explosives and Jack-kun , she's useless . Look at that. She's even hiding from the fight "

The boys paid the pinkette no mind as they tried to come up with a plan . The plan making was put on hold when Kakashi stepped in again and attacked Zabuza . The two were a barely noticeable blur , to fast for the untrained eye . Jack and Kagome allowed some special chakra into their eyes . Kagome's eyes turned a dark purple while Jack's turn a reddish brown . (1) The movements of the two juonin slowed drasticly till they moved at normal speed. Kagome , having a higher vantage point , saw an opening in Zabuza's guard . Kagome dived down on her feather at a blinding speed . When she was in a few feet of her target she pulled one of the kunai out her and jumped off the feather . She managed to scratch Zabuza but he reacted fast enough to slam his word into her ribs and knock her and Kakahi into the water . Once they were in , Zabuza made several clones to go after the rest of team 7 and trapped the two in separate water prisons .

Team 7 watched in shock at what happened . It went down so quickly that only Jack caught it . But now their blood wa boiling . Well just the boys at least . Kagome was floating in the bubble of water , unconscious with blood streaming out of the side of her mouth . Jack lost all control .

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROAR"

All heads snapped towards the older Taisho twin . His teeth had sharpened into fangs and his nails into claws . His eye were blood red with a green slit . A bunch of vines erupted from the base of his spine . But that wasn't the wosrt part . The killing intent that surrounded him was stifling . Jack set his sight on Zabuza and charged .

If it weren't for the excessive amounts of clones in the vicinity , there would have been one very dead missing nin .  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________

With the others

"Oi, teme twins . Snap out of it "

Naruto tried to snap the twins out of their fearful haze . That didn't work so he just slapped them . HArd . That woke them up .

"Now that your awake , I need you to throw these " , Naruto said , handing the twins two Demon shiruken . They looked at him for a second puzzled before Naruto henged into another shuriken . They then nodded in understanding . Itachi threw his and made a path for Sasuke's throw .

"Hey Zabuza . Take this "

Zabuza watched Sasuke's shiruken came closer and closer and her simply ducked . Another one appeared out of the first's shadow . He had to release Kagome' bubble to dodge it .

" Ha , clever little brats . You thought you could get me to release your sensei . I don't think so " Zabuza taunted ,not seeing the second shiruken turning into Naruto .

" Think again you mummy faced bastard " , Naruto yelled throwing a kunai towards the arm that held Kakashi in place . The kunai sailed through the air only to be intercepted by a clone .

"Dammit"

Zabuza just watched as the blond cursed . Out of his peripheral vision he saw a mass of green . His next clone barely had time to intercept the hit . Jack was still in this frenzy of his . His fist was covered in his signature green flames . Every time Zabuza's clone tried to hit him , Jack intercepted the hit with the vines coming from his back . Jack moved on the vine the way a spider moved around on its legs .

Zabuza watched with only a small bit of nervousness as he watched his clone battle the genin . He suddenly dodged a vine that swung around the boy and clone , forcing him to release Kakashi .

______________________________________________________________  
Kakashi's pov

I watched as Jack fought the clone . Something was really wrong with him . He usually was very calm and collected . Now he seemed like a demon . I thought hard about how I was gonna get out of the Water Prison jutsu when Jack forced Zabuza to move . Great I'm out now first things first . Calm Jack down . Easy enough . I ran over to him and looked him in the eye .

"Yo"

One look into the Sharigan and he feel unconscious , turning back to normal . Good . Next on the list , Zabuza .

 

No Pov

Kakashi went out on the water with Zabuza and started copying him .Zabuza started panicking.

'What's going on? How-'

''Am I copying your jutsu?'' Kakashi finished.

'What? Can he-'

''Read minds?'' Zabuza glared at him.

'I'm gonna-'

''Kill that Son of A Bitch? Is that what you were thinking?'' Kakashi finished the hand signs.

''Water Style: Water Vortex Jutsu!''

A giant wave sent Zabuza crashing into a tree. He didn't move this time. Just as he was getting up, Kakashi had a kunai to his neck.

''How did you do that? Can you see the future?'' Zabuza asked. Kakashi pressed the kunai harder.

''Yes, and I see your death.''

Just as Kakashi was about to slit his throught , several senbon embedded themselves in Zabuza's neck .A young boy hopped out of a tree and walked over to Kakashi .

" I thank you for weakening him . I have been after him fo some time now ."

Kakashi merely nodded as the boy and Zabuza's body vanished . He turned around and faced the still conscious members of his team .

" Now that that's , I suggest that we continue to the village " , Kakashi suggested with a eye smile .He only managed that before he passed out .

" Oh c'mon . Now we have to carry his lazy ass too" Sakura bemoaned before perking up . She quickly ran over to Jack and attempted to carry him .

Tazuna watched the pinkette for a few seconds before moving to lift Kakashi onto his back .

"C'mon " , Tazuna nodded his head to the three still standing boys , " you can stay at my house "

Naruto nodded in agreement and retrieved Jack from the Barbie , leaving Sasuke and Itachi to fight over who carried Kagome . five minutes later Itachi was carrying the female Taisho .

everyone made the slow trek back to Tazuna's house .

_____________________________________________________________  
Unknown pov

A young girl around 15 was watching from a tree .

"So far so good . Right Grant-kun"

No answer

'Ack . Where's Grant-kun"

The girl jumps from the tree searching for her feline friend .


	7. Wakey Wakey Eggs And Nightmares

* * *

Kagome's pov

_Kagome..._

Kagome stirred from her sleep to find herself in the middle of the Forest of Death . Everything looked much bigger than normal and her clothes were different . She was wearing a white gown that seemed to disappear and reaper at the edges , as if it were nothing more than smoke . Her long hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail by an equaly white bow . Around her neck was a necklace that held her family crest minus the pink orb . She looked to her eft and saw a clear pond that gave off a slight glow in the moon light . She looked into the water's surface and was shocked by another change to her appearance . She was once again a child .

_Kagome..._

KAgome's head wipped in the direction she heard her name get called . While she was looking into the tree line , she never noticed a scaly arm reaching out of the water until it had grabbed her wrist and yanked her in .

_Come Kagome..._

As she was dragged beneath the surface , she was shocked to find herself able to breath . She knew that something was wrong but the water was so warm and whoever or whatever dragged her under was rubbing her hair in a soothing manner . So soothing . "Maybe I should close my eyes . Just for a minute" She thought to herself .

_Sleep Kagome..._

Just as she was about to give into temptation , something caught her attention . A girl , maybe a few years older than her normal self , floated inches from her . On the girl's shoulder was a small neko with ten fluffy tails . If that wasn't odd then the scythe she carried was . It was taller than her and the blade seemed sharp enogh to slice air . The girl swung her scythe at Kagome , cutting the arms that held Kagome in place . Kagome's thoughts suddenly became clear when the thing disappeared .

_Your friends are waiting for you ,Kagome ._

The words came from the girl thought her mouth never moved . The girl moved forward to grasp Kagome's hand when a giant snake swam up behind her and tried to devour her . The girl swung her scythe again , cleaving the serpent in half down the middle .

_**Go Kagome !** _

With a final swing of the reaping weapon , the grl cut Kagome . After that , all Kagome saw was black , never once noticing the pink glow emanating fro her hip .

* * *

No Pov

Kagome sat up quickly with a start , nearly punching Naruto and Jack who had been shaking her .

"Kagome are you all right . You were sweating and stop breathing for a second there " Jack asked his twin , worried since she was out for so long .

"How long was I out ? The last thing I remember was getting slammed by Zabuza's swor- Wait did we win? Where are we ? Where's the rest of the team and Tazuna ? " Kagome was panicking . What happened while she was out ?

"Kagome , calm down . You've been out for four days , we're at Tazuna's house , everyone else is down stair and Zabaza is dead . Killed by a hunter nin ." Jack explained to his younger twin , effectively calming her down . " Now how about you take a shower . And change into some of your own clothes. "

Kagome looked down at herself and realised that she was wearing one of Sasuke's blue shirts and what may or may not have been a pair of Itachi's boxers . A deep blush covered her face as she realized this . She quickly grabbed the towel and change of clothes and bandages that were offered to her and made a beeline for the bathroom .


	8. What Secrets We Keep

No Pov

Breakfast was a silent affair . Kagome could feel the tension in the air as they ate . However she was unaware to the fact that the tension was caused by what lay beneath hear bandages .

When Team 7 finished their meal , Kakashi was the first to break the silence .

"So Kagome," , the cyclops drawled," what was that the other day? Your brother dearest refused to say anything till you woke up. Something bout your secret to tell?", he asked , a questioning brow raised high.

Kagome sighed and bowed her head , both in resignation and as a unspoken go ahead for Jack to create a privacy seal . Jack watched his as his twin settled into a more comfortable position and raised her head again .

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH HER EYES!?"

The rest of Team 7 minus Jack would've reprimanded the pinkette if it weren't for the fact that they had the same question. The team watched as Kagome steeled herself for what looked to be a long story . She took another deep breath before starting .

" The Taisho clan's symbol is a crescent moon cradling a pink jewel and two crossed arrows. The moon is an important part of our heritage , adorning the heir of each generation's forehead . Our clan originally came from the land of the Moon before moving to Konoha when it was established . Our clan founder , Lord Shiniru (1) was married to a powerful miko by the name of Midoriko . The two were happy with their life in Konoha . However , everything changed when three powerful demons attacked . (2)Only Midoriko could stop them as she was a powerful miko. The battle was fierce , dragging on for seven days and seven nights . At the end of her power and desperate to end the fight , Midoriko seized the souls of the demons and merged them with her own in order to form the Shikon no Tama . After the jewel was created , the first Hokage went to Shiniru to show his sympathy and thanks for Midoriko's sacrifice . What he hadn't known was that Midoriko gave birth a few hours before battle . The child was a girl named Yuki . Yuki grew up with no spirutual energy and somehow a full demon . Yuki grew up and married Hashirama's first son Hikada . Their line continued , each generation yielding heirs without any spiritual energy . At least until me and Jack were born . Jack was the first in our clan to be able to wield the Moukoton " , there was a gasp from Sakura , but otherwise no response from the audience, " and I was born with spiritual energy . However there's a catch . Me and Jack need each other to survive , me more than him . I'm an anomoly . I have both miko energy and demonic chakra , which makes my chakra highly unstable . There are no trained mikos with actual miko-ki to teach me so I avoid using it as to not accidently purify my family . The two energies are constantly conflicting , making it impossible for me to perform jutsu outside of the ones created specifically for me or have been tweaked for me . I must always keep on a series of seals ," Kagome moved down the bandages around her throat the show the a seal " activated at all times . That's why I rely on Jack to perform jutsu while I stick with my wires and explosives . Jack also helps me by using the Moukoton to periodically drain my chakra when it becomes to much ." Kagome sighed as she watched her Team sans her brothers try to process the information. Sasuke was the first to respond .

" I can't imagine what your going through. But you left somethings out, like how are you a demon miko and what heck is up with your eyes?"

Kagome flinched , hoping he wouldn't ask that and forgetting that her eyes had changed . They were now a hazy pink and red with bits of blue .

" After the Shikon was formed , it was soon discovered that the jewel could raise the power of its holder by tenfold . But that wasn't the best part. The jewel had the ability to grant any wish . This made it dangerous as the jewel would take the wish and twist it to create mayhem . Thus, it was agreed upon that the jewel would be destroyed . Somehow the jewel came back into existence . I am the human vessel of the Shikon no Tama ."

If the team was shocked before , they were definitely thrown for a loop .

Kakashi couldn't stop the thoughts racing through his mind . Yes, he was taken in by the Taishos after his father's death , but that was only till he got his own place , and while he was still welcome there , he never really tried to delve into any secrets . A clan of demons . Yet they were so kind . This didn't change anything but he was still shocked . He wondered how others were handling this . Sakura's head was hung low, her face hair blocking her face . Her following reactions shocked the whole team.

"You mean to tell us , that you are some MYSTICAL DEMON AND JEWEL VESSEL! I KNEW YOU COULDN'T BE NORMAL! WHAT KIND OF FUCKING DEMON ARE YOU HUH! A FOX MAYBE! IS THAT HOW YOU SEDUCED MY SASUKE AND ITACHI-KUN! DRAGGING YOUR POOR BROTHER INTO YOUR DAMN MESS! HOW COULD YOU FUCKING BIT-"

"SAKURA SHUT UP!"

All eyes snapped towards the male Taisho in the room .

"If she's so horrible , what's that make me?" Jack's voice was like ice , colder than even Konoha's legendary Ice Prince . Sakura paled , the weight of her words dawning on her . She quickly tried to take back what she said.

"I didn't mean anything like that Jack I swear-"

"Did I say you could refer to me so casually!"

Those words truly struck Sakura and the entirety of team 7 . Jack was never picky when it came to titles, allowing total strangers to speak familiarly with him . For him to rebuke Sakura for addressing him without honorifics, he must've been truly pissed .

"I don't care what people say about me . But you never talk bad about my little sister . I will not stand for it."

Sakura was frozen . She had never heard Jack talk to her like that . Kagome had to have done something to him . She would just back down for now . She remained quiet as Jack walked out of the dining room .

Kagome was silent through it all . She was expecting Kakashi , Sasuke and Itachi to treat her the same way Sakura did . She stood quietly when felt something grab her wrists . Looking back she saw Sasuke and Itachi each holding onto a wrist . The twins stood silent in front of her before tugging her into an embrace . They were accepting her?

"We don't care about all that stuff . Your still the same Kagome we knew before finding out all of this , so why would knowing now change anything", Sasuke mumbled into her hair .

Itachi continued , his face buried into the opposite side of her neck, "You and Jack are our best friends , we care to much to leave you."

Kagome felt a heavy hand fall on her head .Kakashi gave her an eye smile before giving her a quick kiss on her forehead through his mask. Kagome felt tears well up in her eyes before they started falling like a river down her cheeks . They weren't gonna leave her . She jumped forward into Itachi and Sasuke's embrace . They landed with Kagome on top of the boys , crying and hugging them as though her life depended on it .

* * *

Nobody noticed Jack and Naruto leaning on the door frame . They smiled in approval at the little scene before them . The Uchihas were just what Kagome needed and they would take care of her when her family couldn't .Naruto could practically hear the wedding bells ringing . A grin stretched out across his face before he was smacked out of the room by a vine . Jack continued to watch the touching moment as a vine quickly receded back under his shirt . While he wasn't ready to give away his dear sister , he had to admit , his best friends were worthy of his little sister .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) to freeze
> 
> (2) How could I not refernce Avatar


	9. Happy Valentines Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was originally posted on V-Day.  
> (1) little sister

No Pov

The Taisho main household was settled in the center of the Taisho compound , surrounded by branch houses occupied by some of the most dangerous ninjas in Konoha . This made it difficult for trespassers to get anywhere near the main family.

"KAGOME-SAMA WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME!"

"JACK-KUN I MADE SOME CHOCOLATE JUST FOR YOU!"

"SESSHOMARA-SEMPAI I LOVE YOU!"

Difficult , but not impossible.

* * *

Kagome and Jack leaped across rooftops at breakneck speeds , trying to escape the hoard of fans chasing them with Valentines . They had left their home in a hurry in order to find a new hiding spot as the main house had been compromised . Sesshomaru was safe as all it took was one glare from the Ice Prince and his fan club promptly hightailed out of the compound . The twins had yet to perfect the infamous stare though . So here they were running through town trying to seek refuge somewhere . They kept running , wishing that Naruto was with them , however he had stayed over at the Uchiha compound the night before to "help the teme twins with something important." Kagome tripped at that thought , only for Jack to yank her back up and start carrying her under his arm while making a hard turn right.

"You thinking what I'm thinking, Jack?"

"Aren't I always?"

Kagome dug around in her kunai pouch before pulling out a kunai with a colorful exploding tag on it . Squirming a bit in her brother's hold , she managed to throw the kunai at the horde with perfect precision , nailing a box of chocolate dead center . The assembled fans didn't even get to react as the tag exploded , the force of the paint knocking them to the ground . The twins whooped in victory before continuing onto their destination . Next stop , the Uchiha compund.

* * *

At the Uchiha Compound , Main House

Mikoto watched with a smile on her face from the kitchen doorway as Naruto helped her sons pick out the best chocolates from the batch they made the previous night to box up and present to Kagome . Naruto agreed to help the boys after being bribed with ten extra large bowls of miso ramen . Naruto had , surprisingly been very knowledgeable on the art of making chocolate . He admitted to learning to use to blackmail his adoptive father into owing him favors whenever the man forgot his wife's birthday or their aniversary. Fugaku just shook his at the boy's confession . So Toga employed the boy's help as well . No wonder he always had cash to splurge on ramen . He and his wife stood in the doorway as the boys finished up their little project . The couple were interrupted from their internal teasing of Itachi and Sasuke's crush when they heard a knock at the door . Mikoto went to check as Fugaku prepared to go to his office and relax.

"Boys," Mikoto called from the front door, " Kagome and Jack are here."

Fugaku watched as kitchen was filled with shadow clones who quickly cleaned up while Itachi and Sasuke scrambled to tie up the two boxes of chocolate . He laughed as the kitchen became spotless even in the midst of pure chaos . If only the boys cleaned their rooms like this . Just as the Taisho twins walked in , the Uchiha patriarch slipped out the room , face stoic but mind cackling in laughter . Naruto was the first to greet them.

"Morning you guys how are you- WHAT THE HECK? YOU GUYS LOOK LIKE HELL!"

Kagome and Jack only muttered fangirls/boys before taking a seat at the table . They only had a few minutes of reprieve though before Mikoto ushered the members of Team 7 out of the compound stating that , " I will not have my house ruined by your fanclubs when they arrive."

The minute they stepped out the compound , they were met with pure chaos . The Kagome Fanclub was warring agianst the Uchiha and Jack fanclubs . Team 7 watched as both sides , which each held a large amount of civilians , re-enacted the First Great Ninja War . Both sides lost many however they will never be forgotten. Naruto tied to slink away , however his bright orange jumpsuit just so happened to be the beacon of hope. Not.

"THERE THEY ARE!"

Team 7 proceeded to , for lack of better term , haul ass , out of the area .

* * *

"Where's Kagome?"

Team 7 froze against the wall where they were gasping for breath and looked up to see Sesshomaru in all his pristine glory looking down at them from atop the wall .

"I will ask you again. Where is my imouto(1)?"

The males of Team 7 franticly whipped their heads around looking for their precious little bird . They didn't even realize that they'd lost her in the midst of trying to escape the horde . Now they had to deal with Sesshomaru . Sesshomaru jumped out of the tree , landing lightly on his feet in front of the nervous males . He only watched them with an unwavering gaze . The message was clear day . Find Kagome unharmed or else . It was no secret that Kagome was the favored child of the main family . As the only girl , she was the beloved princess of the clan. Sesshomaru especially had a soft spot for his only sister , never once punishing her with anything higher than a light scolding. Jack, Naruto, Sasuke and Itachi quickly split up to search for their teammate. Sesshomaru watched as they ran away. They would find her . They always did.

"Hn"

* * *

Kagome was surrounded by predators on all sided . There was no escape . All her chakra was used up augmenting her speed. She was doomed. As she imagined her fate , she felt something wrap around her waist before she was yanked upwards onto a nearby building. She was about scream when she realized it was just a vine and the one of her brother's creations had saved her .

"Those jerks," she sniffled into its neck, "they abandoned me."

"Kagome we didn't abandon you. We got separated."

Kagome threw a withering glare at the speaker , Jack sheepishly rubbing the back of his head while canceling the jutsu.

"So how we gonna get out of this one?" Sasuke asked . " We barely have any chakra left."

Naruto's puffed out with pride ."Leave this to me"

Nauto made four clones who then henged into his teammates. The clones the jumped onto a different rooftop before yelling.

"Who ever catches me , I promise I'll go on a date with you on February 31."

The clones proceeded to run in different directions followed be eager fans.

Raven haired preteens just blanched at that , unable to believe that their stalkers actually fell for that. Kagome was the first to break the silence.

" I'm going home. Anybody else coming? "

* * *

After cleaning up a bit , the whole of Team 7 gathered Kagome and Jack's treehouse, which just so happened to be an actual house. In the living room , Kagome was slumped across the couch , her feet on Itachi's lap while her head was on Sasuke's chest . Jack and Naruto sat on the floor passed out. Just as Kagome was about to join her brothers in Lala Land Itachi nudged her thigh . She lazily lifted her head to see two boxes of homemade chocolates in her face . The Uchiha boys both had a faint blush on their cheeks as Kagome accepted the chocolates with a quiet thank and a kiss on the cheek before konking out .

Happy Valentines Day indeed.


	10. Birds Belong In Trees

_Previously_

_Nobody noticed Jack and Naruto leaning on the door frame . They smiled in approval at the little scene before them . The Uchihas were just what Kagome needed and they would take care of her when her family couldn't .Naruto could practically hear the wedding bells ringing . A grin stretched out across his face before he was smacked out of the room by a vine . Jack continued to watch the touching moment as a vine quickly receded back under his shirt . While he wasn't ready to give away his dear sister , he had to admit , his best friends were worthy of his little sister ._

* * *

_Currently_

Jack soaked in the scene before deciding that he wasn't anybody's wingman , whether he did anything to help or not . His sister's virtue was to remain intact and Naruto was supporting the wrong team on this . He could practically feel the boy planning his sister's wedding . Jack walked over the trio on the ground and gently lifted his now emotionally exhausted sister into his arms to take her back into her the room she and Sakura were staying in . Sakura . While he had tolerated the offending Barbie up until now, she had crossed a line . He could careless what people said about him but touch his sister, and he'll prove just how well he can channel his inner Ice Prince . Kagome was the clan's princess and hell would befall those who harmed the princess . As Jack ascended the stairs , he vaguely heard Kakashi-sensei tell Sasuke, Itachi and Sakura that training will be held the next day in order to prepare for Zabuza's return . They had been debriefed on the situation while was out and it didn't sound good . Great . Jut what he needed . More stress . Maybe now he'd gain the Taisho family's signature silver hair .

* * *

The Next Day

Sakura rolled out of her knapsack on the floor of the room she shared with Kagome . The sun shined dimly through the curtains as she stretched out the last bits of sleep in her system . As the pinkette started to get ready , she glanced over at her roommate . The Taisho heiress was still as a corpse as she slept , only the very slight rise and fall of her chest indicating she was still alive . Sakura couldn't help but feel a bit unnerved by what she learned yesterday . Her love rival for her Uchiha-samas affection was a _demon_. The pinkette seemed to completely forgot that her beloved _Jack-kun_ was the girl's twin brother and by default , a demon as well . No, she was only focused on her hate for the girl . The girl that seemed to steal the affections of those around her and became Konaha's favored daughter . The girl who stole the coveted Top Kunoichi spot . The only one who could hold the attention of the males of her team . And for that, Sakura hated all the more .

The pinkette could only hope that the petite heiress would screw up and lose her admirers . Then Sakura would claim her rightful spot as the true top kunoichi of their year . But first things first, get back in Jack's good graces . The first step was already planned out within her mind . Today they were supposed climb trees today as part of their training . Something Sakura actually excelled at. Like all ninja's of the Hidden Leaf, Sakura had played amongst the treetops from since she could walk . She had practically grown in the village's foliage . Sakura looked back to the now stirring heiress . Oh yes, she would redeem herself .

* * *

"WHAT!?"

Kakashi pulled back out the earplugs he had in. The group stared up at their sensei with varying degrees of disbelief. He was grateful he had the foresight enough to put earplugs in before announcing the days training . The cyclops leveled his students with a calm look .

"I said you'll be climbing these trees without your hands. Only your feet," the man said with an amused look on the small portion of visible skin on his face.

"HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO THAT! AND WHAT'S THE POINT OF CLIMBING TREES WHEN JACK-KUN CAN FLY US AROUND!?", Sakura screeched in honest disbelief. The girl had developed a tick in her brow which seemed to be contagious as Kagome now had one, however for a different reason.

Kagome was barely holding back her rage at this point. Going to sleep by crying was not the best method. The girl woke up with a headache from hell and the damn banshees screaming was adding to it. Joy.

Kakashi cut of Kagome's sarcastic thoughts with an answer for Sakura.

"Simple, you climb the tree like this.", the man made a hand sign before putting a foot on the tree next to him. However instead of stopping , he continued to walk until he was standing upside down on a branch above the genin's heads. "Then you gain better chakra control. While yes, we as shinobi use chakra daily, we don't have great control normally. We merely toss out the general amount needed to perform a jutsu. This requires basic chakra control. However it is hard to focus chakra to a single point in the body. If you can manage to focus your chakra in your feet, where your skin is thickest, you can slowly perfect your control."

Team 7 watched their leader in shock . While they were geniuses (suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuure. I wont call out any Barbies) , none of them had known this. Kakashi let his students process the information before throwing a kunai at each of their feet . "You will each try to climb a tree. Mark your height with that kunai and keep aiming for higher."

The team each picked up a kunai and moved to a tree . Naruto barely made it five feet up before he fell onto his head . Sasuke and Itachi were no better off, Having only made a foot higher than Naruto before falling back down . Jack did slightly better than his male friends , making it about eight feet up before crushing a layer of bark beneath his foot. The males then proceed to argue over who had the most skill on their team before a shrill voice halted their argument.

"SASUKE-KUN! ITACHI-KUN! JACK-KUN! LOOK HOW FAR I GOT!"

The four males looked up at the team banshee. The girl had managed to reach a high up branch on what seemed to be her second try according to the marks. The girl seemed proud at her accomplishment. Then Kakashi prompltly burst he bubble.

"Ah boys, it would seem that Sakura has more skills than you. Kagome also has you beaten by a long shot", the man stated, pointing straight upwards. The boys and Sakura looked up to see Kagome lounging on a branch much higher than Sakura's. The pinkette fumed on the inside. Upshowed by a demon.

Kagome lazily eyed her companions. Years of creating and altering jutsu had vastly improved her chakra control. Jack should've been doing this exercise with ease . He probably just needed some motivation.

"OH, JAAACK", the bird called out to her older twin in a sing song voice ," Sesshomaru wouldn't be pleased if he heard about this. Imagine what he would say if he found out that a clan heir got beat out by his fangirl."

That seemed to light a fire under the boy's feet for he practically flew up the side of the tree at the thought of Sesshomaru catching wind of such a disgrace. Within seconds, the third youngest of the Taisho heirs was sitting next to his sister in tree tops.

"You're evil. You know that, right?"

"I love you too."

Kakashi watched amused from the ground, a poorly concealed "smile" on his face. The man decided to... encourage the remaining males of Team 7.

"Well it would seem that the girl's have gotten this down pack already. It looks like Sakura might turn out to be a better ninja than you three.", Kakashi stated before lazily draping an arm around Itachi and Sasuke's shoulders before whispering to them," And you honestly don't believe that Inu no Taisho would hand over his little girl to anyone who couldn't be strong enough to protect her should she need it."

Those words reinvigorated the twins as the began to plough through the exercise , Naruto tying with them in progress as to "not be shown up by the Teme-twins".

* * *

That Night

Sakura sat within arms length of Jack as they and Kakashi waited with Tazuna at the table for dinner. Sakura would have sat closer to the young male be was giving off a not so kind aura towards the female. Kagome was in the kitchen helping Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter, prepare dinner. Sasuke, Itachi and Naruto were still out in the forest training. The three refused to leave until the had perfected tree walking.

Tsunami, her son Inari and Kagome walked in a few minutes later with the food. The heavenly aroma filled the small dining area, eliciting growls from the occupants' stomachs. Halfway through the meal, the door slammed open. Kagome and Jack jumped to their feet while Sakura cowered behind their sensei, who remained seated while reading his por- I mean great literature. The twins relaxed when they saw it was just Itachi, Sasuke and Naruto all leaning against each other for support.

"We made it,", Naruto huffed while he and his friends stumbled to the table," all the way to the top. All of our training paid off. JUST YOU WAIT ZABUZA! wE'LL TAKE YOU OUT!"

"yOU IDIOT WHY BOTHER!"

All eyes turned towards Inari. His head was lowered, the shadow from his hat covering his eyes. He lifted them to reveal teary eyes and a runny nose.

"YOU GUYS ARE ALL IDIOTS! WHY BOTHER FIGHT A LOSING BATTLE! YOU SHOULD JUST GIV-"

SMACK

Inari held his now stinging cheek. Naruto glared down at the child, unable to believe what a brat this child was.

"You... I'm just SICK OF YOU! Your mom stays here everyday with you, doing her best to take care of you and your gramps. The old man here risks his life everyday to make life better for you and the people of this land. And you just sit here everyday. Being a whiny little shit.", Naruto's voiced trailed off into a whisper. His words were still heard loud and clear. Inari looked like he wanted to cry more.

"I LOST MY DAD! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO JUDGE ME!"

"AT LEAST YOU KNEW YOUR DAD!"

Inari looked like he was slapped again. The boy ran out of the room, not realizing he dropped something. Kagome yanked Naruto down by his ear harshly.

"Itai! What was that for?"

Kagome leveled the blonde with an even stare.

"Neh, Kagome? Could you stop looking at me like that?"

The girl just continued to stare.

"Kaggy..."

Kagome's seemed to deepen.

Itachi, Sasuke, Jack and Kakashi just watched the two back and forth as they ate. They had all been subjected to that look before. While it wasn't a patented Sesshomaru glare, it was still unnerving. It was a carbon copy of the Taisho matriarch's own stare.

"FINE I'LL GO APOLOGIZE! Just quit with the look." Naruto had finally broken.

Izaiyo's had stare had always seemed to penetrate your soul while pouring all of her disappointment on you, leaving you feel guilty and wanting to make things right. Kagome had inherited this deadly art and perfected long before she could even use weapons, the stare allowing her to keep the high levels of testosterone in the house from fighting all the time. Naruto didn't even stand a chance.

* * *

The next day Team 7, minus Naruto, were on guard duty with Tazuna on the bridge. The Team were all pitching in. Well, the team excluding Sakur. The pinkette was lounging on a pile of materials, soaking in the little sun that shone through the clouds. The rest of the team paid the girl no mind though. This was a usual. Kakashi sensei had already told them the night before while the girl was in the shower that he was gonna have the girl dropped from the program. As smart as she was, she wasn't cut out to be a ninja. The ravens of the group just continued with their tasks before a thick fog rolled in.

"Kakashi! I've come for a reamatch!


	11. Battle of the Bridge 1

Present No Pov

The fog was thick. To thick. And it felt heavy. The feel of Zabuza's chakra weighed down the fog. The killer intent that surrounded them was nothing like before. This time…

It was real.

"Ah, Zabuza. Couldn't wait any longer?" Kakashi lazily drawled as a took a more defensive position in front of his team and client. He wouldn't make the same mistake as last time. The copy carefully for his opponents through the thick fog. Even with his sharingan out, he still couldn't see Zabuza. Kakashi suddenly leaned far backwards as the hair on the back of his neck stood straight. Just in time to as the fog in front of him cleared where Zabuza had swung his sword to cleave the scarecrow in half. The fog lifted a bit with that attack and the team could see their opponents. Beside Zabuza stood the boy from before, mask still in place.

"So i was right? The hunter nin did really help you that day?"

Zabuza just laughed at Kakashi's comment.

"That's right, Ka. ka. Shi. Haku here is the perfect apprentice. Unlike your gakis, he knows the pains of the ninja world and is immune to them." Zabuza gloated as he remembered their faces last. They were terrified. The barely stood their ground the last time. Even with the strange boost the male and female siblings had last time. They may have some strength but Haku had skill, strength and experience. A smirk etched itself onto his face beneath his mask.

"That may be true," Zabuza stopped smirking."but they are my students and genin of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Itachi and Sasuke are the twin prodigies of the Uchiha Clan. Kagome is princess of the Taisho clan and her twin Jack was trained under the tutelage of Konoha's Ice Prince. And Naruto, he's our number one knucklehead genius(1)." Kakashi declared."And Sakura, as hopeless as she is, has an intelligent brain."He added as an afterthought.

"All together they form Team 7!" Kakashi called out.

Kakashi's students watched him in surprise. That's how he saw them. He saw them as ninja, not kids. Sasuke began to shake.

Zabuza watched the Copy Nin and his team carefully. He saw the shaking in Sasuke's shoulders and smirked again

"You say all of that but look at "Sasuke". He shaking in fear.

"I'm not shaking in fear. It excitement." Sasuke said before pulling a kunai out of his pouch.

Sasuke charged forward with the kunai at Haku only to be stopped by one of his senbon. Haku Allowed himself to be pushed back by the younger Uchiha away from everyone else.

"You don't' seem seem so tough" He taunted the masked nin.

Haku said nothing as the two pushed against each other with their weapons of choice. When the two separated again after gauging the other's strength, Kakashi spoke.

" I was merely testing your strength. The only reason you were able to move me is because I don't want anyone interfering in our battle." The missing nin formed a hand sign before the water surrounding the two formed a dome of mirrors around Sasuke.

"Secret Jutsu: Ice Mirrors."

Haku entered one of the mirrors and his reflections stared down their captured prey. Each copy lifted its hand full of senbon.

"Shall we begin?"

* * *

Outside the dome, the remainder of Team Seven watched in fear as Sasuke was captured in the dome.

"You shouldn't be focusing on him." Zabuza suddenly stood right in front of the remaining genin." You should be worrying about yourself" The missing nin moved to cleave the the group in half before the attacked was blocked by Kakashi.

"Unless I'm mistaken, I believe we had a rematch." Kakashi drawled. But it wasn't his usual lazy one was laced with protective fury. No one touched his brats.

Kakashi swiped at Zabuza's abdomen, forcing the man to leap back or get hit. The two charged at each away from the genin and their client. The shinobis clashed weapons back and forth, neither giving way or gaining the upper hand.

"Well Kakashi. You're holding up well but can your gakis do the same." The missing nin said after trying to make the silver haired jounin back down. The man created a hand seal and clone rushed at them huddle group a few yards away. Kakashi made the mistake of looking away to try stop the clone. His Sharingan barely caught the sword coming into his peripheral vision.

Zabuza turned back to Kakashi while the clone charged towards his targets.

Kagome and Jack.

"Those two gaki were my biggest problem last time. Might as well get them out of the picture before we have a repeat."

As he reached in front of Kagome, he raised to bring it down on her before Itachi moved in front of her and slashed at him with a small tanto. The nin took a step back as Itachi moved out of the way for Kagome to backflip and kick the clone in the chin, the force of the blow pushing him back again. Itachi and Jack rushed forward with Itachi in the lead. Jack did a single handed vault off of Itachi's back and performed a fireball jutsu , engulfing their opponent. When he landed and ended the jutsu, Jack darted around him and slashed through flames and clone. The clone was destroyed and turned into a puddle of water.

Kakashi and Zabuza watched the fluidness of their synchronised attack. Kakashi felt a sense of deja vu when he saw the attack (2). Zabuza was surprised they were able to destroy the clone. He took the lapse in Kakashi attention slice at the scarecrow.

The trio of raveonettes were pleased at their attack's effect. Kagome was the first to look back at the fight between her sensei and their enemy. Her eyes widened when she saw her teacher watching them and not seeing the sword heading for him.

The Taisho heiress wasted no time in rushing forward and crying out.

"Look out Sensei."

Kakashi barely managed to move back as the sword slashed across his chest. Zabuza deftly flicked the blood of the end of his sword.

Kagome continued to rush at Kakashi to help him. Itachi and Jack chased after her to stop her but she had a head start.

"Jack, do something!" Itachi yelled at his best friend.

The Taisho heir nodded as the two continued to dash forward. As they did so, the back of Jack's shirt lifted to reveal a storage seal tattooed to the base of his spine. Multiple of vines popped out of the tattoo, half of them rushing ahead of him and grabbed his twin before handing her off to Itachi. The boy used the rest of the vines to propel himself into the air, his body spread into a star shape with the vines spread out behind him. Jack then curled his body inward before slamming down the vines on Zabuza as hard as he could.

Zabuza saw to vines coming towards him and lifted the sword above himself like a shield. The two made contact and created an explosion of dust and water.

Jack landed in front of Itachi, who had a struggling Kagome in his arms. They waited for the dust to settle. As they gained visibility of Zabuza, they saw that his sword was broken in half. Zabuza lifted his broken sword onto his shoulder and looked at the brats.

"So you managed to break my sword. But don't worry..." Zabuza didn't even look fazed as he was stared at by Kakashi. The man suddenly appeared behind the trio.

"I'll fix it."

Kagome managed to get out of Itachi's hold and pushed the other two out of the way of the path of the broken sword. Kagome, on the other hand, had no time to dodge.

Itachi felt his eyes burn red as the sword made contact with her body.

* * *

Back in the Dome with Sasuke

Sasuke had managed to activate his Sharingan under the stress of trying to avoid Haku's attacks but he still wasn't fast enough. He had to get out of this dome or he wouldn't make. The younger Uchiha prepared to make a clone to distract Haku so he could dash through the gaps in the mirrors.

"Hey Sasuke"

Sasuke turned around and saw his self-proclaimed best friend behind him.

"Naruto you idiot. Why did you come in here?" Sasuke ground out.

"Well you looked like you needed help so I came to bust you out." Naruto grinned.

"I can't believe Kakashi sensei called you a genius. You could've broken the mirrors from outside you moron."

Naruto's grin dropped as he looked around the dome and realized his mistake.

"Don't worry Sasuke. Naruto Uzumaki will get you out of this. SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"

Haku's view of the two was obscured by the smoke for a brief moment. When it cleared, there were twelve extra Naruto in the dome.

" ALL RIGHT LET'S DO THIS!

30 Minutes Later

Naruto kneeled on the ground, his chakra reserves exhausted. After sending volley after volley of clones only to have the decimated by the masked nines attacks, all his energy was gone. Both he and Sasuke were covered in injuries from the senbon.

"Crap."

"No shit Sherlock." Sasuke ground out at the the dobe. " That's it. I'm gonna melt these things."

Sasuke hands raced through the seals for his family's signature technique. He put his hand to his lips and released the fireball in a great heave of breath. But when he stopped the chakra flow, both he and Naruto were shocked to see that it had no effect. No perspiration from the heat. Not a single scratch. The dome was unharmed. The blanks stares of each reflections glass was unwavering as they all lifted a single handful of senbon.

"I'm sorry it had to come to this. But for Zabuza I'll do anything. Even if it means I can't let you leave my mirrors alive. This is the way of ."

All Naruto and Sasuke saw were what looked hundreds of needles.

All heading straight for Naruto.


	12. Battle of the Bridge 2

_ **Now** _

Naruto squeezed his eyes shut tighter than Inuyasha's ramen vault, his arm raised as if it could stop the onslaught of needles heading his way. . Never again would he see the Icharukas or eat their delicious ramen again. Never find out if Sesshomaru is completely asexual or is just a Tsundere to Kagura. Never see Kaggy without her bandages or seals. Never see the Temes confess to her. Never see the wedding and the consequential chaos that'll when the Taisho males fight to keep their hime. And most of all…

He would never become Hokage…

" _This is the end."_ he thought.

He waited for the attack to connect but it never came. Tentatively, the blonde opened his eyes. Only to be shocked by the sight before him. Hunched over him was Sasuke, his back resembling a porcupine's. He had jumped in the way of the attack. Naruto stared at the younger of the Uchiha twins with a questioning look. Why?

"I don't know, dobe." Sasuke coughed out. Naruto hadn't even realised he asked it outloud. " My body just moved on its own. Besides, who else would be my best man at me and Kagome's wedding."

Naruto just continued to stare at the male hovering over him when he felt something warm and wet hit his cheek. He raised a shaking hand to wipe whatever it was off when Sasuke coughed and another drop touched Naruto's cheek.

_Blood._

Naruto watched in horror as Sasuke's body was wracked with violent tremors as more flecks of blood flew from his lips before suddenly they stopped. And his body dropped onto his side.

"NONONONO SASUKE GET UP TEME # 1!"

Naruto quickly yanked all the senbons out of the raveonettes back and cradle the male's upper body in his arms. Tears poured down his usually sunny face as he felt no motion in his friend's chest. He was dead. Not dead dead like when Kakashi-sensei pretended to die when the Demon Brothers attacked. No, this was real. The first true death he ever witnessed, was that of his best friend…

The realisation hit Naruto like a direct attack from InuYasha's Wind Scar. Sasuke was his friend. His best friend and it took him dying to see it.

"Is this the first time you've witnessed death?"

Naruto's head snapped towards the real Haku, who was leaning out of one of the mirrors.

"What?!"

"Is this the first time you've witnessed death? Did you expect to be able to walk away from this with no casualties. No death. No blood on your hands. This is the way of the shinobi. We are merely tools of the trade to be used by our masters. You are not ready to be a ninja if these words can't sink in. We. Are. Shinobi. There will be death and one must stain their hands to get the job done. Even if I don't truly wish to fight you, I cannot let you get in the way of Zabuza's goal." Haku raised a hand of senbon to finish off the blonde.

"Time to join your friend, Naru-"

" **Shut up you bastard!"**

Haku stared in shock as the chakra fatigued boy laid down his friend and started releasing a suffocating amount of chakra that instantly healed his wounds. But it wasn't the sudden appearance of the chakra but the amount of killing intent aimed at him that made the worried Haku. Not only that, but the chakra was forming a _visible_ cloak around Naruto, swirling around him before gathering into the shape of a fox. Haku watched in shock as the boy grew claws and fangs. The whisker marks on his cheeks became rougher. The most chilling part though was his eyes. The previously sky blue eyes were now a little blood red like the chakra filling the dome. Haku narrowly escaped a punch to the face as he quickly dove back into his mirror when Naruto suddenly sped towards him. All the reflections threw senbons at the now demonic looking boy. Naruto didn't even try to dodge. With a roar of rage, the hate filled chakra repelled the ice user's attack. Naruto used the window of shock he pushed Haku into to throw a chakra filled punched at the real Haku. Haku swiftly swapped mirrors as Naruto's fist connected with the one he just left, the supposedly indestructible ice shattering on contact. The same thing happened to five more mirrors as Kaku desperately tried to avoid Naruto's attacks, which seemed to be getting faster and stronger as the two moved around the dome.

As Naruto shattered yet another mirror, Haku moved in for a sneak attack by traveling into a large, falling shard. He didn't even get close before the blond grabbed his arm and dragged him close to his body.

" **DIE!"**

A fist connected solidly with the hunter nin mask, smashing Haku through one of the few remaining mirrors.

* * *

_With Kagome, Itachi and Sasuke_

His eyes were on fire, but he didn't didn't notice that his vision was now crystal clear, even with the fog. He didn't notice Zabuza's sword absorbing Kagome's blood and repairing itself. He couldn't notice any of these things, not with what he was seeing right before him.

On the ground before him, was Kagome, still as a corpse. All the noise around him, even Naruto's infamously loud mouth yelling out "Shadow Clone Jutsu", dulled down to a barely audible buzz. The only thing his ears could hear was the beating of a heart. And how desperately he wished those beats belonged to the immobile female before him. But no, those beats were his, and they were racing. He could barely move as his eyes captured every detail of her, the slowly spreading puddle of blood below the precious bird, burning into his memory. He dropped to his knees, barely flinching as his knees made contact with the warm liquid pooling beneath Kagome as Itachi carefully placed one arm behind her shoulders and the other beneath her knees, cradling her disturbingly cold body to his. How was it that her blood was still so warm, but her skin so _cold?_

Jack took a bit longer to stand back up from where Kagome shoved him face first into the cool cement of the bridge. The middle Taisho child cradled his head as he slowly rose to his feet, head spinning from the amount of force behind his twin's shove. He turned around to face Kagome and Itachi when he realized that there was an empty feeling in his chest. Like something important was missing. Time seemed to freeze as he quickly finished turning and saw Itachi kneeling in a puddle of blood with his body facing Zabuza and his back to his teammate. Jack saw the bandaged legs hanging over one arm and the long black hair pooling over the next. Time still had yet to resume as Zabuza raised his now fully repaired sword to cleave the petrified Uchiha heir and sole Taisho female down the center. Nor did it move when move when he felt malicious chakra radiate across the bridge. It didn't even move when he saw a clone of Kakashi take the two before back to Sakura and Tazuna before another grabbed him. And it still had yet to move when the sound of a thousand chirping birds filled his ears.

Time wouldn't move until that empty feeling was filled. Not until Kagome moved.

* * *

_Back with Haku and Naruto_

Haku hit the ground with enough force to bounce and flip several times before landing unsteadily on his feet. The younger male stood straight as his dome completely disappeared and the feral male came flying at him with his fist cocked back. Haku stood there patiently awaiting his fate. He had failed his purpose and was no longer of any use to his master. Haku faced the blonde male as he felt one side of his cracked mask fall and hit the ground with a soft chink. As sad smile graced his face as the fist came closer.

5 meters

3 meters

1 meter

2 feet

8 inches

1 inch

The next side of his mask fell, fully revealing his face.

5 millimeters

Naruto's fist stopped five millimeters away from his face. Haku watched as Naruto's features softened from their demonic appearance to that of his normal face. The boy's fist was still hovering in front of his nose, merely a breaths way from contact.

" Why did you stop? Was your comrades death not enough? Or are you still trying to play at nin-"

SLAM

Naruto's fist had instantly resumed its previous attack, sending the ice user flying back. Haku merely stood again, waiting for the next strike.

" Just shut up." Naruto's voice was barely a whisper, but it was just loud enough for it to be heard. His head was hung forward , a shadow covering the upper half of his face. " How can you talk so coldly, as if you don't really care about the life of others. Was everything you said in the forest a lie?"

The blonde's head snapped up to reveal eyes full of angry confusion.

_Flashback_

" _Hey mister… Wake up before you catch a cold out in this dew."_

_Naruto slowly came out of the land of dreams as a hand gently shook(sp) his shoulder. His vision was blurry for a few seconds before it cleared up, revealing a very pretty girl hovering over him._

" _Hi miss. What you doing out here so late?" The dobe asked as he yawned and stretched out the last bits of sleep from his system._

_The female gave a light chuckle when Naruto yelped at the feeling his back pop._

" _I'm actually out pretty early. It's around 7 am right."_

" _What!? You mean I've been out here all night!? "_

_Naruto was floored. Had he really stayed out in the forest all night? Oh man, Kagome and Jack must be worried sick about him. What if Kaa-san found out? What if they thought he was dead? What if Kaa-san and Kagome had a heart attack freaking out over him? If Sesshomaru found out he had caused them to die because they worried over his state of missingness, he'd kill him! What-"_

_Naruto was snapped from his inner freak-out when the pretty female asked him a question._

" _Why were you out in the forest that made you tired enough to fall asleep out here?"_

_Naruto grinned. He always felt pride when someone asked him why he strove for gold._

" _I'm working on becoming stronger. I have to if I wanna become Hokage 's always been my dream and one bay it'll be mine."_

_The girl nodded as she began filling a basket the Naruto hadn't noticed earlier with herbs. "Is that your only reason for becoming stronger?"_

" _No, it's not actually. I wish to protect my special people in my life. We're here on a mission and were nearly creamed. As strong as our team is, we're still just kids. Well, technically by ninja law we're adults, but we're just genin. Little leaves on the Great Tree." Naruto was now leaning back on his palms looking up at the bits of sky peeking in through the treetops. It was moments like these that reminded him that he was no longer back home. The trees were too short, no random kunai or leftover scar from some way ward jutsu. Just normal, civilian trees. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the female had nearly finished with her task. "Ne, why you picking the herbs for, miss? Is someone sick?"_

_The female stopped to look the blonde straight in the eye._

" _Yes. The way you have a special person, I have one too. My master. He is the closest thing I have to family, making him the most important person in my life. The way you spoke of your dream reminded me of when he talks of his. I myself may not have a dream for myself but I too have a dream. To always be there for my special person and help him achieve his dreams one day. Because when a person has something important they want to protect that's when they can become truly strong." The female smiled gently, her smile like a small beam of light shining through a fog. " By the way, my name's Haku."_

_Haku held out her hand for Naruto to shake. The blonde grasped the appendage and have it a firm shake, mindful to not shake to hard and yank the civilian down._

" _Naruto Uzumaki-Taisho. Dattebayo!"_

_Haku smiled again before rising to her feet with her now full basket. She carefully dusted off her clothes before turning to leave._

" _I hope you achieve your dream. It sounds wonderful." She called over her shoulder as she walked away._

" _I plan to miss. Have a good day." Naruto called as she walked away. The female stopped with her back still facing the blonde before calling back,_

" _By the way, I'm a boy."_

 _Then_ _ **he**_ _continued to walk._

_Naruto was just gaping. Haku was a guy! But, he was almost as pretty as Hinata!_

_End of Flashback_

Haku stood there silently, watching the loudmouth ninja in front of him.

"When I was young, I lived in a small village in the Land of Water." Naruto's face tended a bit more in confusion at these words. Why was Haku telling him this.

" War had ravaged the area and this war, was fought by shinobi. More specifically, shinobi wielding Kekkai Genkai. After the war was over, anyone who had a bloodline limit was massacred out of fear of inciting another war. Among these Kekkai Genkai hates was my own father. My mother and I were the last remaining members of the Yuki clan and had the ability to control ice. My mother kept this ability hidden from her husband. But I had discovered it on my own and was so excited to show my mother. She was terrified and slapped me before apologizing and explaining why she did that and told me to never use it again. But what we didn't know was that my father saw the whole thing. He organized a mob and killed my mother without a second thought before coming after me. For the second time in my life I used my ability and killed them all."

Naruto just listened and watched as Haku told his story.

" After that, I wondered around the land, an unwanted orphan struggling for food and shelter before Zabuza found me. He took me in and gave me a purpose. I was his most loyal and greatest weapon. But now I have failed. So strike me down. I no longer serve my master a purpose."

Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing. But in a way, he could. He'd heard Sesshomaru and InuYasha's late night reports to their father. The world was a messed up place. But he still loved it. He had managed to find salvation and love when the Taisho's took him in.

But Haku wasn't dealt the same cards as him in this poker game called life. He had been dealt a bad hand a played with what he had. He made the best he could.

Naruto clenched his fist and prepared to knockout his opponent. Just as his fist was about to make contact again, Haku's eyes suddenly widened before he grabbed Naruto's wrist and performed a single handed sign.

"I'm sorry. But it would seem that I have one last job."

And with that, he disappeared.

* * *

Kakashi felt it the moment the seal loosened. The Kyuubi. Or at least his chakra. The seal wasn't broken. There was still time to end this. Kakashi made two clones who moved the trio of ravenettes out of the way. The scarecrow quickly removed a scroll from his jonin jacket and swiped blood from the wound on his chest across it with practiced ease. The ground around Zabuza erupted in a cloud of smoke before several ninken latched onto the missing nin, pinning him in place. Kakashi quickly perform a sequence of handsigns before his right hand was covered in bright blue currents of lighting. The lightning was chirping with the sound of a thousand birds.

Chidori: One Thousand Birds

The silver haired male charged forward, his ninken disappearing and in the split second before the attack made contact. But before Kakashi could plunge his signature attack into his enemy's chest, Haku suddenly appeared and took the hit.

Zabuza wasted no time, moving to bisect Haku in order to get at Kakashi. The man leaped out of the way with Haku, his hand still in the boy's chest. Naruto ran up to stand behind his sensei where he landed by the rest of the team. As the man laid down the dead boy, Naruto watched as Kakashi removed his hand from Haku's chest, the obvious hole where his heart was even more painful to watch with the sad smile on Haku's face.

Zabuza made no move to attack again, his arms taxed out. The strain of wielding his sword with the muscles in his arms mangled from the ninkens' bites made them useless. He just watched as Kakashi closed his weapon's eyes.

As Kakashi closed Haku's eyes, he noticed that only Naruto was standing behind him.

" Naruto," he asked slowly, " where's Sasuke?"

The only answer her it was a lowered head.

Kakashi felt many emotions fill him in that moment when he looked over at where the dome had been and saw the unmoving body. He had already found out from his clone that Kagome had died when it dispelled, but Sasuke too.

Had yet another generation fallen to the curse of Team 7?


	13. Battle of the Bridge 3

_White._

_That's all she saw around her. She was lying on her back, looking up at what she would assume to be the sky. As she lay there, she realized that she couldn't feel anything. No pain. No cold. No warmth. There was simply…_

_Nothing._

_The female slowly sat up, finally realizing a change from her usual attire. The first thing she noticed was that her hair was no longer tied back with the usual bandanna and kunai but now blocked her vision as the ankle length hair fell in a curtain around her. With a huff, She flung the hair behind where it formed a small pile on the ground where she sat. The next thing she noticed was the very distinct lack of bandages covering her skin. Not that it mattered. The numerous seals that had covered her skin were no longer there. She marveled at the sight at the clear skin. Then she finally noticed the rest of her outfit. She wore traditional Miko garbs sans the shoes and socks, leaving her barefoot. All in all, she was a bit confused._

_After the confusion, came panic. The usual turmoil and power struggle that had been going on in her body for as long as she could remember wasn't there. That shouldn't be though as the seals were gone. Her energy should be clashing around her, destroying everything in their wake n. But it wasn't._

" _Am I dreaming?" she thought._

" _No my dear, you're not awake though.." a gentle voice said behind the young girl. The girl quickly stood and turned around, her reflexes a bit slow. She didn't take that moment to curse her slowed movements but to gape at the figure before her. Even if they had never met, it was a face she and every member of her clan recognized. Especially since her portrait hangs on the wall of the clan head's study._

" _Midoriko?"_

" _Hello dear. Welcome to the afterlife."_

* * *

They say that you can never get closer to anyone in the world than your twin. And they're right. This is the person you share everything with. The womb, parents, siblings and generic things like that for a start. But there were also the more.. personal things, things that other's could never truly understand. Birthdays and sometimes presents split down the middle. Late night storytelling and secret sharing. Jointed dreams and nightmares. Knowing them so well, you think the same. The inexplicable bond shared between two souls without any romantic ties but are undeniably one and the same.

The bonds of a twin.

_So what does one do when that other half_ _ dies _ _?_

Most mourn at the funeral, having come after receiving the news from another, whether it be an officer, a doctor or another family member. That is not the case here though. No, in this particular case, we have a twin. Male. Dark haired. Pale. Handsome. A near mirror image of his sister. He didn't hear the news of her demise or have to see it to know it be true. No… he felt it. The cold, heavy, empty feeling in your chest. The feeling of _death._ Not his death. At least not fully. Just half.

* * *

A figure watched from within a forest as the battle raged on. The figure was female, with long hair and a short battle kimono with and overly large bow tied around her back, the hanging ends tattered. Her legs and arms wrapped in bandages as she sat on a branch, leaning against the tree trunk, a large scythe hanging idly in one hand. The female continued to watch the battle, which seemed to have come to a pause at the moment. Her gaze was focused on one individual in particular at the moment.

" You know Grant-kun, I'm getting a sense of deja vu." she spoke to seemingly no one. The leaves above her rustled before a small nekomata landed on her head. The feline was mainly blue, with the paws, the two stripes on its back and tips of its ten fluffy tails being a dark, nearly black, red. On its forehead was the symbol for the hydrogen atom.

"Meow"

The female kept looking at the same individual on the bridge. Jack S. Taisho.

" It's funny. Here we have Team 7. All in a situation where they all won't make it out. The beloved female with a power she fears and can't control, killed to keep the others safe. One Sharingan wielder dead, leaving another for the team behind. The boy from a prestigious clan with the ability to control plants whose psyche will deteriorate because of the loss of the beloved female. A doomed blonde who can't save his loved ones. And a sensei who loses near everything on an ill fated mission. Poetic isn't it. I wonder if their sensei has noticed the similarities yet." The female said all of this with a look of unamused interest. With a sigh, she slouched further against the the tree trunk.

"Being omnipotent sucks."

The female swung her scythe, the tip of the blade sinking deep into the bark below her.

* * *

_The Afterlife_

_Midoriko sat before Kagome as she poured the young kunoichi a cup of tea. After welcoming the girl to the land of the departed, the space around them changed. A traditional tea room with the Taisho clan crest embroidered into the rugs had risen out of the ground. It was exactly like the one back at her home, minus the fact that there was no walls or ceiling. And Midoriko herself. Despite knowing that she was dead, Kagome couldn't help but watch the woman before her with awe. Herear was the the Shikon miko. The woman who saved Konoha in its early days. She was a hero. Even if her name was omitted from the villages history books._

_But the awe was quickly being replaced with anger and horror._

" _What do you mean the Shikon Jewel is back?!"_

_Midoriko calmly sipped at her tea before looking her descendent straight in the eye and answering._

" _When the Jewel was destroyed, our souls weren't freed." This threw Kagome for a loop. "Creating that jewel damned us to an eternity of imprisonment. I knew this when I made my final stand. I thought that if I did that, they would be trapped forever, without the chance of being reborn and causing chaos in their next lives. Even after its destruction, I thought the spell that made the jewel would keep us for all eternity."_

_Kagome could only feel sorry for the spirit before her. To sacrifice so much, and still not have any reprieve. Before her was a true warrior. But something didn't fit._

" _I'm sorry to hear this but… if you are trapped with the three soul of the demons you fought, how are you here in the afterlife? And where are they?" she questioned._

_A look Kagome couldn't quite identify crossed her companion's face. " Like I said, we are trapped for eternity, even if the jewel no longer exists." The miko paused, as if thinking over what she was gonna say next. "One of the reasons the Shikon was destroyed was because of its ability to grant wishes. Such power could not be left to humans or demons."_

" _What's the other reason then? And how is any of this relevant to the fact that I'm DEAD?!"Kagome asked , her voice laced in wary suspicion. She said one of the reasons not the only. So what was the other reason._

 _With a sigh, the older woman continued. " The other reason is that the Shikon requires a pure soul to keep it untainted. However after my death no such soul existed. And so it was destroyed. However, as time passed, the four souls of the jewel continued the battle and eventually came back to the physical plane. The kamis wished not to leave it without and guardian. Why else my dear would a female, much less one with_ _both_ _miko and demon energies, be born into the clan after so long?" Midoriko gave Kagome a pointed look with that last second. It was a lot to take in. Now to see how the younger female took it._

_Kagome leapt to her feet in anger, the table and tea flipping from the force. If she was the so called guardian of the Shikon, where was it? Huh? Why allow the damn thing to come back? She voiced these questions in a not so calm manner. Midoriko waved her hand and the table reset itself and her cup refilled. The older miko didn't bother chastise the girl for her behavior as it was warranted and expected. After all, it wasn't every day your dead ancestor met you in the afterlife to tell you that you were dead and had unknowingly been the the guardian of an all powerful tool of mass destruction._

" _It was in you."_

" _SayWhoSayWhaSayHuh?!" ( this is legitimately what I say whenever someone asks or tells me something I don't believe or didn't understand XD )_

" _The jewel, Kagome, is inside of you. It always has been. I'm sorry but the energy of the jewel could never be truly destroyed until a pure wish is made. And there's no such thing. So it was merely dispersed until it regathered and attached itself to the purest soul it could find. Yours."_

_Midoriko looked Kagome dead on as the smaller female slumped bonelessly to the ground. It was a lot to take in and in such a short time after finding out she was dead. But there was still the real reason for not letting the girl a graceful flick of the wrist, the air next to the table warped before showing a familiar bridge to the Taisho females. Kagome sat up straighter as she saw Naruto yelling something at a handicapped Zabuza. She was surprised to see tears running down the man's face. But her focus was on the black haired males of her team. They were off. Itachi was snapping his fingers in front of an unresponsive Jack's face, her twin completely out of it. And Sasuke… he wasn't moving at all. Tears were running down her face as realization dawned on her. Her attention shifted back to Naruto and Zabuza as the missing nin caught one of Naruto's kunai in his mouth before charging into a crowd of ninja and samurai, his focus solely on a short, slimy looking man. She watched in morbid fascination as he took down all in his path despite the numerous weapons sticking out of his back before killing his target. She couldn't hear what he said but knew from the man's expression that Zabuza's words struck true fear in his soul._

" _This," Kagome's attention returned to Midoriko as she began to speak. " is what's happening right now. You now have a choice. As a truly pure soul, the kami will allow you to join them in the heavens as one of them. You can choose to remain in the afterlife and move on to a beautiful eternity. Or you can go back."_

_Kagome watched the older miko in surprise. A place among the kami sounded nice, but what about her friends? The jewel?_

" _If I stay, what happens to the jewel?"_

_The Shikon miko gave a small sad smile. " It will stay in the physical plane until destroyed once again."_

" _Then I choose to go back."_

_Midoriko kept her face even, but in the inside she was bubbling with pride and relief. " Why would you give up such an opportunity, Kagome?"_

" _Because I can't just shirk my responsibilities onto the world and let the chance of the jewel causing harm happen." Kagome said with full conviction, determination ( or maybe the stubbornness that Taisho's were infamous for ) shining in her eyes. Midoriko smiled as she gently laid her hand on her descendant's head._

" _Besides, the kami will be there for eternity. My friends are all the forever I need."_

_With that, she disappeared._

* * *

The energy hit them in a wave. All the tension instantly left their bodies as the calming aura washed over them. All heads turned towards the source of the wave. Eyes widened as the source, Kagome, slowly sat up, clutching at the large gash in her hip. Jack was the first to react, pouncing on the female and hugging the life out of her. Itachi jumped on next, who was quickly followed by Naruto. Kagome was now buried under a pile of three happy males. Kagome called for help under the pile but her pleas seemed to go unheard. Kagome slowly waited for unconsciousness via suffocation to greet her when a voice caused the males atop her freeze.

" The dobe I expect to embarrass himself, but really Jack, Itachi."

All four members of the dog pile sat up comically to watch as _Sasuke_ rubbed his shoulder and plucked a senbon out his skin.

"SASUKE-TEME! YOURE ALIVE!l"

"Of course he's alive. Haku would never kill someone if he could avoid it . He merely knocked him out using the same pressure points used on me." A rough voice stated. All heads turned to an apparently _not_ dead Zabuza. The man who had asked Kakashi to lay him next to the boy he realized he viewed as a son now froze along with the rest of the occupants of the bridge, which consisted of Team 7, Tazuna and the surviving band of samurai and ninja who had yet to leave. Not that one could blame them. _**Three**_ people just rose from the dead. Even if one of them was apparently never dead, that was still two too many.

"Ugh, my chest hurts."

Nevermind . Three people.

All eyes turned in either horror, relief, apprehension or a mixture somewhere of the three depending on who you, were turned to Haku as he sat up, rubbing at the exposed and unmarred patch of skin which was previously a Chidori-made hole in his chest. It took less than a second for Haku to realize that he was alive and freeze up. Now everyone was doing the mannequin challenge. ( Chibis do the mannequin challenge. surfing on wave of clones. reading book while sitting on 's head, who is wearing a pinstripe throwing flaming pumpkins at who dressed as a scarecrow while carrying a wedding dress. and both wearing butler uniforms while trying to stab each other with cutlery. { THEIR BACK BABY})

All eyes were darting from one person to the next, not knowing where to land or what to do. No one made any move. No one made a sound. Kagome shifted and gasped out in back before clutching her injured hip. This broke the spell and time resumed.

Gato's men were the first to react, drawing forth their weapons. " We haven't been paid and aren't going to. Might as well have some fun." As you can see, large numbers did not mean there were a lot of brain cells in their merry band of idiots.

Naruto just watched the mercs with a look of irritated disbelief before raising his hands to perform his signature jutsu. The preteen was stopped by Jack putting his arm in front the blonde. The raven haired male took a few steps forward , his head lowered causing his bangs to hide his face. Green flames started to lick their way up his left arm before he lifted his face and leveled the group with a glare cold enough to freeze hell and send the devil himself running. A glare that every shinobi of Konoha knew well to avoid. A glare that was an art in itself as is the original wielder. In that moment, Jack had mastered Sesshomaru's Death Glare.

The flame had travelled up the rest of Jack's arm and covered half of his face, illuminating is face in an eerie green glow. All together with his dark hair, pale skin and tattered clothes, Jack looked like something of nightmares.

"Now" Jack said, his voice hollow. He lifted a fist and opened it, a flame erupting from it and creating a blazing Jack-O-Lantern. " Is it really wise to test our patience at the moment?"

The hired muscle immediately retreated, not wishing to see the more than irate boy. The hoard scrambled to leave the bridge. Once they were out of sight, Jack collapsed to his knees, the flame and pumpkin vanishing into thin air now that he had completely exhausted his chakra.

"Whew, thank kami bluffing is a skill."

Jack further sagged into the ground, waiting for the sweet oblivion known as unconsciousness to take him and allow him to rejoice over the revival of his sister. Yes, the cold feeling had left and he felt the flames spreading through his soul again. It was great that she came back on her own somehow. She and the two missing nin. Yea…

WAIT ONE BLEEDING SECOND!?

Two people were now standing in the standard accusatory pose, complete with the pointed finger and awkward lean back position.

"HOW THE HELL ARE YOU TWO/THREE ALIVE?'" both Sakura and Jack practically screeched, pointing to Kagome, Haku or Zabuza respectively. The rest of Team 7 and Tazuna whipped their heads to look at the "zombies" on the bridge.

Oh yeah… They'd forgotten about that.

_Rewind a Few Seconds_

Everyone was frozen in place, staring down someone or another. Kagome watched the bandits carefully before shifting a bit and feeling something small and round slide out of the wound in her hip, gasping in pain and surprise.

Later, as they moved to go back to Tazuna's home, Kagome inspected the object she'd retrieved from her hip. It was a small pink marble like jewel that radiated power. Kagome instantly knew what it was. The Shikon no Tama.

* * *

_**A Few Days Later** _

As Team 7 left with Zabuza and Haku in tow, they couldn't help but ruminate over what occurred over the past week and the new "relations" that were formed.

_Flashback_

_That night after the Battle of the Bridge, Kagome and the two missing nin met outside of Tazuna's home in the forest after Zabuza requested to speak with her in private. Now here they stood. The three stared at each other silently before the quiet was broken by Zabuza._

" _We owe you our lives."_

" _Huh? I think you're mistaken. I didn't save you or anything."_

" _Not intentionally you did. We know about the jewel."_

_Kagome stiffened, her breath caught in her throat. They knew. Did they want its power? Would they attack her here while she was alone and still not fully recovered?_

_Zabuza seemed to read her thoughts._

" _We don't care about the jewel." What we care about is you."_

" _Eh?"_

_Did not see that one coming._


	14. Leaving the Bridge

_Flashback cont._

_Kagome watched them with a look of pure confusion. Say what…_

_Zabuza understood her confusion and began to speak again._

" _When I died , I was sure I'd end up in hell or something of the likes. But i didn't. I found myself standing in a line that seemed to stretch on for miles. In this line were all of Gato's men I'd killed in front of me was the damned midget himself. I knew we were her to face judgement and I'd accepted it. Any punishment the Kami deemed fit i would take. But then something happened. I felt something pulse on my back. Kubikiri. The sword wasn't on me a few seconds before but it was there. In that pulse I'd heard a rather interesting conversation between you and some woman named Midoriko. In my mind_ ' _s eye I saw the whole thing and I gotta say kid, you a true angel of some sort. When you decided to come back, there was this … wave of power that just soothed my soul before yanking me and someone else out of the line and back to the world of the living."_

_Kagome was floored. The only person who could raise the dead without some sort of sacrifice was Sesshomaru with his sword , Tensaiga, the sword of Heaven. The sword had stopped serving their father when Sesshomaru brought back an orphaned girl with him on a mission and allowed the girl, Rin, to stick by him and follow him around. The same happened with Inuyasha and the Tetsaiga , the sword of Earth, when Inuyasha declared that he wouldn't let anyone touch his family when an assassin came after Kagome and Jack when they were smaller. The sword rejected its master and found a new one in the Taisho family's second in line. The only one of Inu no Taisho's legendary fangs that hadn't rejected him was Soun'g , the sword of Hell._

_Kagome was dragged back to reality when Haku stepped forward to her and picked up where Zabuza left off ._

" _I assume that your powers decided that I was worthy of a second chance at life due to a " kindness of heart " I possess._

" _But what about Zabuza ?" Kagome asked. Haku never actually killed nobody as far as she knew so the kind heart thing seemed legit-ish. But Zabuza on the other hand ..._

" _It would seem that when Zabuza's sword absorbed your blood to repair itself , it forged a connection between you that extends to Zabuza . This connection is what brought him back ."_

_Ah… so thats how…_

_Kagome reached up to rub her temples , attempting to ease away a growing headache . This is alot to process. What's next? Kakashi signing them up for the Chunin Exams._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

Kagome now had two new loyal bodyguards of sorts. As the person that brought them back to life , Zabuza claimed that they owed her a life debt that could never truly be pad back so they pledge their lives to her. Not that her comrades knew this. She quickly made up a story of how the two decided to repent and that they were valuable assets to the village and that they were now under the protection under the House of the Moon and a bunch of other politoca; crap. As they left the Land of the Wave , Kagome looked over her shoulder one last time to see the Great Naruto Uzumaki-Taisho Bridge.

Looks like Naruto was one step closer to gaining the respect he deserved .

* * *

_Taisho Compound , Main House_

Inu no Taisho sat silently in the middle of the garden that Jack and and wife Izaiyo had worked tirelessly to create. The scent of red spider lillies , white roses , and pumpkin flowers surrounded him , creating a peaceful atmosphere. The Taisho head allowed himself to relax after a long day of training Inuyasha on how to use the Tessaiga. While his second born had talent , he lacked finese and control. The disguised demon lord inwardly chuckled at the memory of Inuyasha trying and faling to properly control his Adamant Barrage. He was suddenly lurched from his hts when he felt a pulse of energy that quickly passed, leaving him worried But that wasnt what started to worry him. No. It was the sudden absence of Soun'gs presence from his mind.

The sword rejected him.


	15. Back at Home

The journey back to Konoha was long and tensions were running high. While Kagome had vouched for the two missing nin, none of her teammates fully trusted them. So now here was Kagome, hanging closely to the back flanked by her new "bodyguards". Jack was the only one didn't care about Zabuza and Haku's presence. Or maybe he just didn't care with how much he was internally worrying about Kagome. When she died, a part of him died with her. Even though she was back, something was wrong with the link.

Jack cast a sideways glance at his twin. There was something he was missing. And he didn't like it one bit. The "Pumpkin Prince" ( damned fan girls and their pet names ) completely refocused his attention ahead as the gates of Konoha grew bigger in the distance. He would just discuss his worries with their father upon their return.

The gates of Konohagakure loomed over Team 7 and company, it's daunting shadow creating a welcoming feeling in the genin and their jounin instructor.

Home.

They were finally home.

"WOOHOO! TEAM 7 IS BACK!

As all the birds in the vicinity flew off at the yells of joy, not even the pink haired bit- Sakura reprimanded Naruto for his volume. After the long week they just had, this was a welcomed feeling. This familiarity that welcomed them with open arms as they filled out their paperwork and handed in their mission reports.

This was home. Sweet. Home.

Cue collective blackout from Team 7.

* * *

As Naruto opened his eyes, he could make out the giant orange blur above him before his vision cleared up, revealing the dark orange canopy of his large four poster bed. The blonde slowly sat up, stretching his arms as high as possible until he felt several satisfying pops and cracks from his back. The blonde looked blearily around his room, taking the familiar sight of frog plushies and random weapons scattered about in his own chaotic form of organization.

Still half asleep, Naruto grabbed a pillow off the bed before heading to the door, muscle memory guiding him safely through the path to door and down the hall. In the deep recesses of his brain, he could just barely remember being told to clean up. Eh. Later.

Finally reaching his destination, he opened the door and slipped in silently.

* * *

Repeated flashes of light and the barely perceptible sound of clicks woke her up. Sapphire blue eyes opened the red flecks glowing slightly as another flash went off. Kagome groaned and tried to sit up before an arm pulled her back down. Her eyes followed pale fingers down the length of the limb before reaching the face of one Jack Taisho. The boy had his eyes scrunched closed as he snuggled into his sister's hair. Feeling the sheets shift Kagome looked to her right and saw Naruto in the bed as well, the boy trying to block out the flashes and clicks before finally giving up a sitting up roughly. His pillow flew up before smacking Jack in the face , effectively waking him fully and freeing Kagome.

All three preteens sat up in the bed, staring at the source of the clicks. There, in all his white glory, was Sesshomaru, a small camera held in his clawed hands.

" Mother sent me to wake you. It's time for breakfast."

"And the camera is for…" Jack drawled sleepily.

" You all looked like sleeping pups. Mother used to fawn over your puppy pile when you were younger and snuck over at night. I thought I'd help her preserve the moment."

To the untrained eye , it looked like her said all this emotionlessly but they'd lived with the Ice Prince their whole lives. They saw the corner of his lip move a few decimeters up. He was mocking them. He had something planned. Wait…

" GET THAT CAMERA! WE CAN'T LET HIM SHOW KASAN!" Naruto declared when he and Jack caught on. Their male pride wouldn't survive the gushing the was sure to happen in their mom saw the pictures. Naruto vaulted towards the older male, hand aimed for the camera. Sesshomaru easily sidestepped the oncoming blonde watching as he crashed gracelessly onto the ground. Two steps back and he was by the door, Jack crashing onto the the polished hardwood floor of Kagome's room. Sesshomaru then left the room in a brisk yet still unhurried fashion, camera in tow. The downed preteens scrambled to their feet before chasing after the elder male.

During all this Kagome just stared sleepily at the door. Seconds later, Sesshomaru walked back into the room and patted Kagome gently on the head.

"They do know they're chasing Shippo, right?" She asked, having caught a glimpse of a fluffy tail hidden behind the curtain of silvery locks.

"Hn."

"You know that's not a word right."

Raised eyebrow.

The petting stopped and Sesshomaru walked out the door. If her hearing weren't so sharp, she would have missed the quiet "Welcome back".

* * *

The Great Inu no Taisho , the Great Dog General and head of the elusive Taisho clan…

Was at a loss.

He had created three powerful swords , bound to his yokai and being by the fangs from which they were forged. Yet Tenseiga and Tessaiga dissolved that bond to forge new ones with his sons Sesshomaru and Inuyasha respectively. The sword of Heaven to a perfect killer and a sword that decimated armies to a loyal puppy. That left left one sword. One of pure, undiluted negative energy. The sword of Hell, S-

NO! He dared boy even think it's name. While he was its master, the sword still raised the hairs on the back of his neck. Especially when spoke. It's presence always weighed heavy on his person. A tiny little devil on his shoulder, so to speak. But now, he felt nor heard nothing from it. It had also dissolved its bond with him. The only question was…

Who was to be its new wielder?

The man strapped the sword to his back a left his study for breakfast. As soon as he set foot in the kitchen, was met with the very much missed chaos of all his children in the house. Sesshomaru glared at another Sesshomaru that was sweating bullets ( which was a very strange expression to see on his eldest's face by the way ) before proofing into an equally sweating Shippo. Naruto was trapped beneath a small statue with Inuyasha, both struggling for a camera. Jack was attempting to wake back up Kagome , who was gripping his arm tightly.

Touga smiled before his blood ran cold at the sound of a sword leaving its sheath. He stood frozen as _it_ flew towards Jack's turned back…

* * *

As he walked leisurely across power lines, Kakashi thought back on the mission he just came back from. It was a far cry from a C-rank. But his team made it through and even gained two new allies, strong ones at that. Taishos had an odd habit of collecting strays. He snorted quietly.

Understatement of the year.

Nonetheless, his team proved they were more than ready. The jounin patted his pocket to make sure the forms were still there. Good. Each of his genin had grown in their own way. Well, except for Sakura. The girl seemed to be taking a sharp downward spiral as a kunoichi. He'd hoped that being faced with a life or death situation would get her to mellow out and become more serious about her training but the fell flat. He could no longer allow her to drag down the rest of the team , _potential_ be jumped onto the side of a building and climbed into the window.

"Ah, Kakashi. Would it kill you to use the door like a normal person? What brings you here?"

Kakashi looked at the aging face of the Hokage and did something that hasn't been done since the founding days of Konoha.

" I, Kakashi Hatake, jounin leader of Rookie 9 Team 7, request the Sakura Haruno be removed from the ninja program."


	16. That's New

Hiruzen Sarutobi has been Hokage for many years and has been aware of the politics of Konoha's Shinobi population a great deal longer. He'd seen the destruction of a clan, the loss of his successor and the dissolvement of many previous Team 7s. And it looked like it was time for history to repeat itself yet again.

" And why, Kakashi, do you wish to have Ms. Haruno removed from your team? No genin has been removed from the program since-"

He paused mid sentence as a memory briefly flickered behind his lids.

_DIE YOU FILTHY DEMONS!_

_LEAVE US ALONE! WE'VE DONE NOTHING WRONG!_

_GET AWAY FROM HER!_

_YOU ARE HEREBY REMOVED FROM THE NINJA PROGRAM!_

He lightly shook his head to dislodge the memory. This is not then. Times have changed.

" Again, why do you want to remove Ms. Haruno? According to your mission report she made it back just fine and seems to be mentally stable. "

"That's just it Lord Hokage. She came back fine because she hid from any form of physical altercation with the enemy and was of absolutely no help. Her Taijutsu is barely academy level, ninjutsu nonexistent outside of those taught at the academy, she spends more time fawning over the Uchiha and Jack and attempting to pretty herself up for them than actually training and her hate for Naruto and Kagome makes teamwork impossible. The only redeeming quality about her is intelligence and chakra control. Other than that, she is a liability." Kakashi finished his speech with his fists clenched at his sides, but otherwise he still looked like his normal relaxed self.

Sarutobi tried to give it another swing. " If she has great chakra control and has a set of brains, then why not have her learn medical jutsu. Surely -

" That would never work. Her teammates don't trust her enough to let her tend to her any wounds and she would would most likely endanger the whole team. Her focus would be completely on looking good in the eyes of her crushes that she'd put the entire team in danger if she were manipulated by her affections. Hell, all I had to do to take her down during the bell test was use a genjutsu of her teammates offing each other."

With each word that left his mouth, Kakashi's voice rose in volume till he was practically yelling. It was quite obvious that he had absolutely no faith in the girl. And if the situation was as bad as Kakashi made it out to be, then he had no choice but to drop Sakura. If the memmebers couldn't work together for a simple exercise then what would happen if a teammate were in a serious bind. No. Team 7 already had a heavy track record. He needed to nip this in the bud before some thing bad happened.

" Very well Kakashi, I will Ms. Haruno dropped from the program."

If only he knew the wheels he'd set in motion.

* * *

His heart hammered in his chest , the tip of the blade millimeters away from his pupil. The sword strained against the grip of the vines coming from under his shirt. Jack was internally thankful for the brutal training that Sesshomaru had put him and his siblings through. The sword twitched against his hold, dragging him from his thoughts. The blade's movement cut slightly into the chakra enhanced vines, prompting him to summon more from his storage tattoo. In his peripheral vision, he could see the tenseness in everyone's postures, all playfulness gone from the atmosphere. Not that he could blame them. His father's final ( and arguably most dangerous ) sword had come flying towards him without any warning , to fast for the man to subdue it. Only the sixth sense he'd developed and honed from years of training allowed him to react, just barely though.

All around the room, no one moved. Even their breathing seemed halted, as though the slightest disturbance would cause Jack to lose the power struggle between him and the sword. Then slowly, as if to sneak up on the sentient blade, Touga slowly crept across the floor towards Jack. The boy paid him no mind as he focused on keeping the blade from piercing into his flesh. Touga dared not say anything to break his son's concentration. He reached out to grasp the hilt when the sword suddenly surged with energy and sliced completely through Jack's vines and knocked them both back. The sword spun through the air and zoomed towards its real target.

Kagome.

Kagome couldn't move. Her muscles were in shock and her legs didn't seem to work like they used to before. She watched as the sword flew towards her, unable to dodge. She thought she'd be skewered through the head. But that's not what happened. Before the sharp tip of the blade could touch her , it suddenly stopped before her and presented its hilt. Tentatively, she reached for it, its aura brushing gently yet persistently against her own. Her father didn't even have a chance to finding yelling "Don't!" before she firmly gripped the hilt. A bright light flashed behind her lids as a male voice was heard in her head.

"Hello, mistress. My name is S'Ounga."

* * *

Kagome sat in one of the many trees on her family's private training ground. In her lap was S'Ounga. She carefully inspected the sword, thinking back to the events of that morning. Her father had tried taking the sword from her after she'd touched it but much to everyone's surprise, it shocked him and not a small zap either. Red and white streaks of electricity raced up and down his arm until he released it, his flesh heavily burned before healing over at a fast , albeit slower than usual, pace. Kagome couldn't take the stares of everyone and raced into her room, changed into her usual outfit then disappeared into the woods of the Taisho training grounds. Now here she was. Alone in a tree with a possibly evil sword. Joy…

But even with her depressing thoughts, she couldn't help but feel… relaxed. Kagome couldn't quite put a finger on it but having the sword on her person made her feel relieved. Almost as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. With a sigh, she relaxed into the abnormally large tree. Jack had planted several trees with his charkra, attempting to master the first Hokage's kekail genkai. The trees weren't as big as those in the Forest of Death but they were still rather sizable. Jack had difficulty with mastering wood though and decided to focus on something smaller. Thus came pumpkins. He said that the vines were more pliant and were easier to channel his chakra into as they were smaller and naturally grew fast than trees. So in his garden he had a patch of pumpkins set aside specifically to feed off his chakra, their seeds part of his own specialized Justus.

Lost in thought, Kagome yelped when she felt something poke her in the cheek. She looked up to see Jack coming out of the tree's trunk, looking slightly nauseous. In his hand was S'Oung's sheath.

"Would you mind going over? I think I'm gonna be sick." He groaned. The rest of his body flopped onto the branch next to his twin when she scooched across the branch to make space. He dry heaved for a few minutes, trying to collect himself after the strain of traveling through his tree. Jack slowly sat up and leaned his chin on Kagome's shoulder, taking in her scent to settle himself.

"I'm never doing that again." He moaned, clutching his stomach with his free hand. After a few stuttering breaths, he finally settled. They sat their for several minutes in a companionable silence. Feeling a slight nudge on her stomach, Kagome looked down to see Jack poking her with the sheath.

"Why do you have that?"

" Hm? This? I thought you might need it. Can't go around carrying that thing in your hand all the time? And it'd be a shame to to just stick it in a storage scroll." Jack mumbled into his sister's hair.

"So dad gave it to you?"

"Nope", he replied, popping the p. Kagome could hear the smile in his voice. " I snatched the thing off his back and came looking for you. Your lucky I love you so much or I wouldn't have totrtured myself with the tree tell me," he poked her with the sheath again, " what's wrong? And don't tell me nothing." he cut her off. " You bolted like you had a hoard of fanboys on your tail."

Kagome sighed, her body seeming to deflate. " I really don't know. Maybe it's stress. I mean, we just got back from a difficult mission, two missing nin have sworn their loyalty to me, I'm now in charge of said nin and now dad's last sword has chosen me to be its new weirder. Its a lot to take in and I don't know how to deal with this. And on top of that I'm supposed to be the guardian of some mystical jewel and a half Miko! A freak of nature cause I'm not a full demon like the rest of the family and the other half is apparently Miko blood that's been dormant for as long as our family's been kicking and on top of that I have two absolutely oppposing charkra types that make performing normal jutsu impossible and I have to keep tattooing seals into my skin that keep getting burned out and that hurts like hell and I know it tires you constantly stabilizing me and I'm just sick of this!"

Her voice had slowly become more hysterical the more she spoke. Jack's face was still in her hair during all this. When Kagome stopped talking he lifted his chin off her shoulder and bopped her on the shoulder with the sheath. When she turned to face him, he stole a page from Itachi's book and swiftly poked her forehead with his index finger. That caught her off guard and when she tried to rub the red spot on her forehead, he knocked her hands out of the way and pinched her cheeks and pulled them into a garish smile.

" What are you doing?" She asked with her face still pulled into a cheap imitation of a smile. Jack pulled her cheeks a little more before releasing them.

" You need to try smiling. You are the most optimistic person I know. Well, other than Naruto. But that's besides the point. You are Kagome Taisho. The daughter of the Great Dog General. Sister of Konoha's infamous Ice Prince and Blood Moon. Student of The Copy Nin. You can handle this. If you can survive on a team with your complete opposite and not kill her, you can do anything. Our teammates, our friends, we are only close cause of one person. You. You are like a match in a sea of darkness. Sure you are small and seemingly useless to those who don't appreciate it, but you are still a flame that can kindle great infernos. A single spark that lights our way and burns a path for us to follow. Without you we'd be lost. Sure what's going may be stressful but I'll stand by you as it comes and I'm sure as hell that the rest of us guys will follow."

By the end of his speech, Kagome had tears streaking her still red cheeks. She flung her arms, her left hand still holding S'Ounga, around his shoulders, her face buried in the junction of his neck and shoulder.

" How can you be so sure?" She asked, her breath uneven.

" I'm not. But that the thing about fire, it can never be truly out. Blow it out, there's embers. Douse it with water, it'll dry and be ready to light again. We have the will of fire and nothing can dampen our will. No matter what happpens, even if everyone for some reason turns their back on you, I won't. Your my twin. My other half. And I refuse to lose you again." Jack gripped Kagome securely, almost possesvely. Her body started to relax in his grip, tiredness overtaking her senses. " As long as you draw breath, Heaven and Hell are just words to me. Not even the cold hard Eart can stop me from being their for you." Kagome was now asleep. Because of this she didn't see the orb atop S'Ounga's hilt glow or her twin's turning black for a moment.

" I'll watch this world burn before I lose you again."


	17. Merry Christmas

Jack was leaning in against the tree for what he guessed was to be three hours now based on the shadows around him. Kagome was still passed out on his chest, the stress of everything still evident on her face. Soun'g was now in its sheath and strapped on her back. Jack lightly ran his hands through her hair as he felt two chakra signatures. He paid them no mind as they drew nearer and nearer until Kagome's new strays were on a branch in front of him.

"How'd you find us?"

There was a reason Kagome chose the forest behind their home instead of leaving the compound to hide. The trees were a perfect defense for her against trackers. The trees that he grew gave off immense amounts of chakra, completing covering her own and he'd manipulated the many plants that fed on this chakra to overproduce their scents, prevent those with a heightened sense of smell from tracking anyone who entered. And above all else, their size left way to much ground for anyone to cover before reinforcements arrived. If that wasn't enough, they always had the mass genjutsu that Shippo had put around the forest against anyone with ill intentions against the clan. Enemies would run in circles until they were either caught or dissolved it themselves. This was the Jack's ultimate defense for his family. And only he knew how to completely navigate it. Traps and all.

So how did two missing nin ( reformed they may be ) get in and find them without so much as a scratch?

"We followed her." Zabuza said, jerking his chin in Kagome's direction. He made sure to keep his voice low when he saw the sleeping heiress. "She's and us have a sort of… connection. We just follow the pull on our chakra and it led us here. We could feel her distress."

"My sister calmed down and has been asleep for hours. If you felt her distress, why are you only here now? Hours later." Jack's eyes were narrowed in suspicion, his arms tightening possesively around his twin. Until he was sure that Zabuza and Haku were of no harm to Kagome, he'd keep his guard up around them.

Zabuza huffed in annoyance, a slight tick developing in his brow as he remembered the events of that morning.

* * *

_Flashback  
_

_Zabuza and Haku were awaiting their summons to the Taisho main house to meet the clan's head when they felt a tug on their chakra. A phantom feeling of distress washed over them before moving into the forest on the compound. The two jumped out of the window of the room they were given in a old cottage on the clan's training grounds. They only made it to the edge of the cottage's garden before a a wall of blue fire stopped them. The looked up at the direction of where it came from and were surprised to see a small child on the cottage's roof. The boy had pointed ears and large green that took in everything about the former missing nin. He wore a blue happi under a tan fur vest that was tucked into blue hakamas that ballooned at the ankles of his bare feet. The kid's head tilted to the side in curiosity before he asked them,_

_"Where do you think your going?"._

_The way he said it might come off as a innocent question to most, but Zabuza hear something off about the child's tone. He just couldn't place it._

_"Papa wants to see you."_

_At these words a focus grin covered the child's face._

* * *

_As Zabuza and Haku stood before the Taisho head, they couldn't help but wonder how Kagome and Jack were related to him. From what they'd seen, everyone in the family had pure white hair and gold colored eyes. The twins had pitch black hair, Kagome's with a blue tint and sapphire eyes and Jack's had a white tips and striking green eyes. The two were… black sheep._

_On his right, Haku felt a piercing gaze that made his blood crawl. Sesshomaru, the infamous Ice Prince with a rank of 12 in the bingo book, was Kagome's elder brother. And he was staring him down with an unwavering gaze. And if that wasn't enough, sprawled on a a couch to Zabuza's left was #13 in the Bingo Book, Inuyasha Taisho, the Crimson Fang. Puppy like ears twitched irritatedly as Inuyasha glared at his sister's newest strays. He and fluff butt ( Sesshomaru ) had talked last night about the new additions and both agreed that they'd trust Kagome's judgement. However, their alpha had the final say. So here they are, in the great Dog General's office._

_Inuyasha had a rare moment of intelligence and asked himself this,_

_What will happen now that the embodiment of kindness and purity had the literal key to Hell in her possession?_

_He stowed the question away for later thought when he heard his father shift. Now, back to the matter at hand._

_Inu no Taisho stares down at Zabuza and his apprentice without a single ounce of fear. His little girl had vouched for these two and he would always stand by her. But right now, he couldn't be the daddy who trusted his little girl when she brought home new pets. Right now he had to be clan leader. And he'd be damned if he allowed a threat to stay in his family._

_"Tell me", Touga drawled, his pupils shrinking slightly, "why I should trust you and allow you to keep near my little girl? And don't think of lying to me. Dogs are very good at sniffing out the truth." Leaning back in his chair, Touga continued to watch them evenly, his eyes giving away nothing. In his peripheral vision, he could see Inuyasha's ears twitch as they listened for any changes in heartbeats. Sesshomaru's hands were neatly folded in his sleeves as he leaned against a bookshelf, eyes closed as he waited for a reason to render his sister's new strays heads from their shoulders._

_Internally, Zabuza and Haku were nervous but they had nothing to fear ( mostly ) as they would only speak the truth._

_That didn't sound to hard._

* * *

"And that is why we're so late." Zabuza finished.

"Your father and brothers are quite… intimidating." Haku responded after, a large sweat drop on forehead. " I believe we should head back though. It's nearing noon and your mother was cooking when we left."

Jack stared down the duo for a few seconds before he released a deep sigh, his body sagging with exhaustion. The boy began she shake his sister's shoulder. Blue eyes opened sleepily, the owner letting out a long yawn. Kagome stretched before sitting up calmly and watching her surroundings in slight confusion. Her eyes locked in on her new… somethings. She hadn't really thought of a title for them.

A thought for later then.

Jack stood and dusted off his pants before giving a mock salute and falling backwards off the branch, hundreds of feet from the ground. Kagome looked over the edge to see Jack reach out and swing himself around on another branch before leaping through the trees. Kagome, Haku and Zabuza watched as Jack moved through the trees before disappearing into the foliage.

"Well then." With a clap, Kagome turned around and faced the former missing nin. "I guess that's our que to leave."

She then followed her brother's example and jump out of the tree before making her way back to her home. Zabuza and Haku watched her leave with a look of resignation before following.

Maybe they should've stayed dead.

—

Upon her arrival at the house, Kagome saw Jack and her father. She didn't notice this but her newest strays faltered ever so slightly when they landed behind her at the sight of her sire.

The silver haired clan head walked towards the trio, his youngest biological son following close behind him. The man had a smile on but it seemed a bit to serious. Jack's face was a picture of aloofness.

"Kagome, we have much to talk about. But first," Touga dropped something in Kagome's hand. "you have to restrain your new _pets_."

Kagome opened her hand to see several beads, crystals and seeds.

"Father, you don't mean…"

Kagome was cut off when Inuyasha appeared out of nowhere and draped his arm around her shoulder.

"That's right wench." He said with a large grin. "I ain't gonna be the only collared dog around here!"

—:—:—:—

Bonus

As large blue eyes filled slowly with tears, tiny fists clenched tightly on a dog plushie with a missing front leg. The two year old stared up at her five year old brother. In Inuyasha held in his hand was a stuffed toy's limb. It didn't take much for Sesshomaru, who was seven, to put two and two together. He didn't even bother reprimand Jack when he tackled the puppy eared idiot and wrestled with him on the ground. During the scuffle, Kagome walked up to her eldest brother and silently held up the plushie. It was white with a fluffy collar of fur around his neck and facial markings that matched his own. He'd given it to her for her birthday that a couple months earlier and since then they'd been inseparable.

His face unnaturally blank for a child his age, he lifted his only sister in his arms and walked with her to out the living room, briefly stopping to grab the fallen plushie leg. Once out the door, they silently made their way through the large house. Sesshomaru carried Kagome up the stairs and down the hall towards their mother's sewing room for her assistance. However, when they went inside, she wasn't there. Sesshomaru sighed and placed Kagome down on an arm chair before going a drawer a started digging throwing it. He paused briefly to look up at the small child who was watching his actions curiously.

"You will speak nothing of what this Sesshomaru is about to do." He spoke with a slight whistle as he was missing his front upper teeth. He got a nod and a grin before continuing his search.

—

The next was Christmas. Which meant children waking up early on their own for once. When Touga and his wife got downstairs, their children were already tearing into gifts. However, something was off.

"Oi! Why is my stocking full of coal?!"

Inuyasha was shaking out his stocking and sure enough, the black mineral was falling out of the sock. Both parents raised an eyebrow in confusion as they clearly remember filling the decoration with candy.

Sesshomaru was handing Kagome a wrapped gift from under the tree when he spoke.

"Maybe Santa thought you were naughty. After all, only naughty kids get coal." He said with a smirk. This had the family ( minus Inuyasha ) laughing lightheartedly. While they were laughing, Kagome hugged her plushie tight, mindful of his messy "stitches". Sesshomaru patted her hair with a smile while cleaning something black from under his claws.

"Mewwy Chwistmas Sesshy."

"Merry Christmas Gome."


	18. Sit Boys!

_ Flashback _

_Kagome gave a triumphant cheer before quickly quieting down and look around her room to seee if anyone heard her. Seeing no one, the four year old let out a sigh of relief before lowering her hands, which she'd clenched to her chest. Looking down at her hands, she cheerfully inspected the item in her hands. Scattered across her bed were her previous failed attempts. After multiple tries, Kagome had made the perfect gift for her elder brother's birthday. Quickly, she wrapped them up and placed them in a small box that she promptly hid under her pillow. The "failures" were shoved into a drawer. Yawning tiredly, the toddler finally passed out asleep, her bedtime having been hours ago. Unbeknownst to her, a pink glow came from her drawer and under her pillow as she mumbled in her sleep._

* * *

_"HAPPY BIRTHDAY INUYASHA!"_

_The puppyeared now 7 year old grinned widely before blowing out the candles on his cake. Cheers ( or in the case of Sesshomaru, a slightly louder than usual and non patraonizing "Hn" ) erupted around the room. The cake was cut and slices were eaten before gifts were bestowed upon the birthday boy. Soon, Inuyasha was surrounded by all manners of fancy gifts that boys usually got, like a new training sword, a kunai/shiriken set, a $5,000 dollar gift card to Icharuka ramen ( there was a betting pool to see how fast the small ramen obsessed boy would spend all the money on it ) and all sorts of other assorted gifts from different clans who'd hoped to remain in the Taisho's good graces. Kagome excitedly tittered off to the side as Inuyasha was handed a small, flat box wrapped in bright red wrapping paper, the messy scrawl know as her handwriting easily seen from her position over his shoulder. Without even bothering to see who it was from, the birthday boy eagerly tore off the wrapping and tossed off the box's cover before his expression morphed into one of confusion. A necklace of beads and fangs laid innocently in the box. Tiny brows furrowed as clawed hands picked them up slowly as they were inspected by their recipient._

_"The hell is this?"_

_Inuyasha's expression was that of strong distaste. He didn't even study his mother's reprimand for his language as he chucked the necklace away from himself, having internally labeled it as lame and girly._

_"Inuyasha! That was very disrespectful." His mother told him while yanking an ear._

_"Feh. I don't care. Guys don't wear fugly necklaces. That's for girls."_

_" Inuyasha…"_

_As the two continued arguing, none of the other guests noticed as Kagome walked over to the fallen gift. The string had snapped, leaving the beads and fangs scattered in the corner where they'd hit the wall. She reached out a hand and picked up a handful to stare at, tears prickling the corners of her eyes. All that hard work gone to waste because it was to girly?_

_For the first time ever, Kagome felt genuinely angry at her elder brother. It was the first time she'd felt anger period. The girl stormed over angrily to her brother, never noticing the slight glimmer of pink covering her skin. With as much strength she could muster, ( which was quite a lot for such a small child ) and kicked him in the shin._

_The pain of the kick had Inuyasha clutching his leg and hopping up and down on his foot._

_"What the fuck was that for wench?"_

_"INUYASHA!"_

_Neither child heard their mother's retort at the boy's language._

_"You're such a jerk Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. " You are always so mean to me and treat me like I'm a piece of broccoli! You think that cause I'm a girl and not a boy like you and Sesshy and Jack that I can't be treated the same! You couldn't even accept my gift!"_

_Unbeknownst to all in the room, the beads and fangs of the necklace had started to glow._

_"Feh. That's what you're mad about? I'm a boy. Boys don't wear girly things like jewelry. And your stupid gift was ugly anyway. So quit being a dumb wench."_

_"How about you be nice and **sit boy**!"_

_To fast for anyone to comprehend, the beads flew out of the corner and wrapped around Inuyasha's neck before he was slammed into the ground. All eyes stared in shock at this._

_No_ _one knew how, not even Kagome, but she had somehow managed to make-_

* * *

"- beads of subjugation?"

Zabuza was confused by how wearing a necklace would suddenly make the Taisho clan head suddenly trust them. But based on the Inuyasha's grin and enthusiasm, it couldn't be anything good.

In Touga's mind, he couldn't help but be glad he'd taken Kagome's "failed" attempts at a birthday gift and kept them in a box in case of emergencies.

"Just put them on and then we'll have Kagome demonstrate." He said, his gaze blank as he stared down the former missing nin.

Zabuza and Haku watched the box in Touga's hands wearily before stepping forward and each grabbing a necklace. Zabuza's was all red beads with a single, larger orange bead in the middle, reminding Haku of Naruto when he lost it in the bridge. Haku's necklace was a series of powdery blue and white beads.

Once they'd chosen a necklace the box was closed and Kagome was nudged forward by her father. With a sigh, she stepped up to Haku before touching the strand of beads in his hands.

"Heel." She said looking the effeminate male in the eyes. He was surprised when the beads flew from his hands and wrapped around his neck, a quick tug proving they were securely attached to his person. Kagome repeated the process with Zabuza, a soft "Halt." Coming form her lips as the beads flew to rest comfortably on his collarbone. Kagome stepped back carefully, a look of apology on her face as she reclaimed the spot to her sire's left.

"Kagome", Touga started as his only daughter fidgeted next to him, " if you'd please?"

Kagome looked back at them before mouthing "Sorry" at them.

"Heel!Halt!"

The words flew forms her lips seamlessly as both Haku and Zabuza were wrenched towards the ground by their necklaces. The force of the landing left them stunned for a few seconds as it was completely unexpected. And painful.

"HAAA!HA!HA!HA!" Inuyasha practically crowed as supported himself on a wall. "Oh this is just to good! Now ya' just gotta put a set in the fluff butt and my life will be complete!"

He stumbled over to the two males on the ground who were still under the effects of the beads. He crouched before them with the largest grin he could muster before simply stating,

"Welcome to Hell, run and operated by the Devil's wench."

"Inuyasha…"

"What wench?"

"Sit."

Thump.

* * *

Itachi sat barefoot atop the Hokage monument with an empty box of chocolate pocky in his hand. He'd been there since early morning, watching as several spots of silver ran around the Taisho compound to the east of the Forest of Death, hoping to spot a head of raven hair from his vantage point.

While he'd wanted to go visit his friends (coughcoughKagomecough), he knew to give the clan a wide berth until the trio had left the safety of the compound. He knew better than anyone that with all that had happened with the mission and the addition of two missing nin under the clan's protection, it was best to let things be sorted through first. Clan politics and such.

With a sigh he stood to leave, stretching his arms high above his head to remove any kinks in his back. Turning to leave, he was surprised to see a scroll next to his shoes. Lifting it up carefully, his eyebrow raised seeing the Hokage's seal on it. Breaking the seal, he was pleasantly surprised by its contents.

_**You are hereby ordered to appear before** _

_**Konoha council of shinobi affairs** _

_**to discuss the removal of** _

_**Haruno Sakura from the ninja program.** _

_**You are to appear in a weeks time at 8:00** _

_**with the members of Team 7 with** _

_**a prepared testimony with proof either negating** _

_**or supporting claims against** _

_**Ms. Haruno and her worth as a kunouchi of the** _

_**Village Hidden in the Leaves.** _

Itachi rolled up the scroll just as Sasuke appeared behind him, a similar scroll in hand.

"Did you read it?"

"Yes." Itachi replied, putting his sandals on.

"You think the others read it yet?"

"Most likely."

"You realize what this means, right?"

Itachi finally turned to face his younger twin, Uchiha grin in place.

"Down with the bloody big head."


	19. Tresspassing Is Good For Your Health

Naruto Uzumaki wasn't the smartest kid when he first started the academy, but he was smart enough to know this:

Never cross into the Taisho compound.

He'd heard the legends of two silver haired terrors that lived in the main house. They were both geniuses that graduated the academy in their first and second years respectively. And both didn't take too kindly to trespassers.

Which is exactly why he chose to hide there after running from several jounin who were trying to catch him after a scent bomb fiasco Inuzuka compound.

As soon as he jumped the wall, the older ninja immediately stopped their chase. One did not cross into Taisho territory without invitation, no matter the reason. They merely watched in a mixture of horror and pity ( with some glee from a few ) as Naruto disappeared into the forested area of the compound.

Naruto stared in silent awe at the thick forestry surrounding him, trees higher than what he was used to as he leapt through the branches. But the height didn't bother him. What kind of tree hugger would he be if he was scared of a several hundred foot drop?

And with that thought in his head, he raced through the trees, never once noticing how a few vines had crept up towards him.

* * *

"Higher Jack! Higher!"

Two children with raven black hair and pale skin smiled mischievously as the climbed higher through the air on the boy's cloud.

Jack was a genius. It was to be expected. His older brother Sesshomaru was already an ANBU captain and Inuyasha was a chunin . Their father was the Great Dog General, a tactical genius on the battlefield.

To not be a prodigy as well…

Well, he was one and didn't have to worry about such things.

Besides, he had more pressing matters to attend to. Such as evading he and his sister's new nanny. He sister screamed in delight as the two climbed higher, the branch member who was unfortunate enough to get babysitting duty shrinking out of view.

The two children laughed in glee as the wind whipped their hair back as the flew over the compound. Kagome peeked over her brother's shoulder as they flew further from the main house and towards the compound gates. She's never left the compound.

Ever.

Her father said her body was to weak and chakra too unstable. She might never be a kunoichi. She'd be a disappointment to her family. They never actually said it but she knew. The first girl to be born into the main branch since Midoriko and she couldn't even join the ranks like her siblings. Even her twin was leagues ahead of her. She would never reach their level. She would always just be Kagome. A bird in a cage.

As her thoughts become sadder and more depressing, she didn't notice the pink sparks that crawled across her skin until they shocked Jack, causing him to lose focus as the cloud dissipated, sending them free falling hundreds of feet in open air above the treeline.

* * *

Naruto moved as fast as he could through the trees, running from his new pursuers. One second he was swinging on a vine, the next, said vines were chasing him. He had no idea how or why but like hell he was gonna let them catch him! Racing through the tree branches, he dodge each vine with the same precision he'd avoided the ninja who'd attack him at random. As he dodged another vine, he thought about where they could be coming from. His imagination created a giant, bulb like plant with rows upon rows of razor sharp teeth ready for dinner with a giant bonfire with him roasting on a stick. Naruto shuddered at the mental image.

He suddenly helped when a vine managed to wrap around his ankle and dangle him upside down. He eyed the other vines that continued to creep towards him. He watched as they suddenly stiffened and short towards him. He closed his eyes in fear, expecting them to pierce through his flesh. He was surprised to feel them go past instead of through him. He looked to see them form some sort of net and catch two figures. They bounced once, twice, three times before settling in the makeshift net.

Naruto watched as one of the figures, a boy, opened his eyes to reveal leaf green eyes. The boy turned to shake the other person when they locked eyes. The boy stood gracefully, the vines shifting to give him a more stable and solid "ground" to stand on while others moved to cradle the other figure behind him. The way he stood in front his companion, back straight, shoulders back, chin lowered… and that look in his eye…

Naruto would never admit it, but for the first time in his life, he felt truly unsettled. He watched as the boy raised his hand before, fingers curling in a beckoning motion as the vine around his ankle curled around the rest of his body and bringing the blonde face to face with the other kid. Naruto could clearly see his nervous reflection in the boys green eyes as the blood continued to rush towards his head.

"Who are you?"

Naruto didn't get to answer as he finally lost consciousness due to irregular blood flow to his brain.


	20. Mistrust is the Best Friendship Builder

Sniff…

" _Salt."_

Sniff.

" _Miso_."

Sniff. Sniff.

" _Soy sauce._ "

Sniiiiiiiiffffff…

Blue eyes snapped open as a small body lurched upward from a resting position with a shout of "ITADAKIMASU!". Said body was thrown off of the couch they'd been lying by their harsh movements. Right side up was not in the cards as the world span in upside circles, vision darting from object to object. Naruto groanned as he waited for his vision when he heard quite chuckling. He blinked a few times before his vision settled on the hem of a deep blue yukata. Still upside down, his eyes travelled "upwards" to a black obi past and pale neck before settling on a female face. The woman smiled gently at him, her golden eyes gazing down at him softly as she carefully set down a steaming bowl on the table in front the couch. She kneeled gracefully , white hair flowing behind her, and watched him with hints of amusement dancing in her eyes.

"I'm flattered by your enthusiasm but I didn't expect you to like my food so much before even tasting it." She said smoothly, her voice having a musical lilt to it.

Naruto blushed fiercely before scrambling behind the couch. The woman watched in confusion as he peeked at her warily over the couch. The two watched each other in silence for a few moments before Naruto spoke.

"What's the catch?"

"The catch?"

"Yeah,"Naruto huffed from his spot, " the catch? It poisoned? Made with spoiled tofu? Too much salt? You had to have something to it!"

The woman's brows furrowed, confusion clear on her face. "Why would I do something to your food?"

"Because ain't nobody trying to give me something without some penalty." Naruto hissed. "Only Jiji and the Ichiruka's ever been nice to me."

Naruto watched as the woman's face went blank before she stood back up and walked out of the room before returning seconds later with a pair of chopsticks. Naruto watched as she sat at the table with the ramen and began to eat the noodles with a content look on her face. He didn't move once until she'd finished half the bowl and addressed him.

"If you're still hungry, there's more in the kitchen that you're more than welcome to help yourself to."

And with that, she picked up the bowl and left through the same exit as before. Only a few seconds passed before Naruto found himself at a table in the kitchen and a mouthful of ramen. He took no time inhaling the salty noodles and broth.

"Thanks lady!" He said happily, the dull ache he'd been ignoring finally gone.

"Your welcome. What were you doing trespassing on my family land?" She asked kindly.

Naruto stiffened slightly as it sunk in where he was. He had stepped into the Taisho compound uninvited. He'd trespassed into Konoha's most feared clan's lands and was caught.

Crap.

"Well I… you see there… WAIT! HE TRESPASSED TOO!" Naruto screeched, pointing at the black haired boy from earlier as he walked in behind the woman carrying a pot of soil. He must've been a trespasser. Everyone knew that Taishos had silver hair. The woman giggled before patting the boy on his head.

"This is my son Naruto. He's one of the clan heirs. I don't this makes him guilty." She said amused. Naruto blushed in embarrassment and the slightest bit of fear. Was she testing him? Was this a trap? Were they gonna kill him? What if-

"Idiot."

Naruto stopped his line of thought at the word. Did that boy just call him…

"Who are you calling an idiot!" He yelled.

"You obviously. Maybe troglodyte is better seeing as you lack manners." The boy continued, his expression one of utter boredom. " Mother, may-"

"Don't you ignore me!" Naruto yelled as he launched himself over the table with the intent of punching that smug bastard in the face. He was stopped when vines burst forth from the pout of soil the boy held to bind him mid air. He was even gagged for good measure.

"- I see Kagome now?" He continued as if nothing had happened. His mother smiled gently, sweat dropping at her son's actions. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. She also made a mental note to have him spend a little less time with her eldest . "No, Jack. I think you should just be glad you two weren't injured to seriously and avoided punishment this time. Besides, I'd like you to show our guest around until your father returns and decides what to do with him."

Naruto watched nervously as the boy nodded stiffly as he was patted on the head and his mother left. Blue clashed with green before the vines receded and Naruto crashed painfully to the ground. He lied there groaning in pain, quiet footfalls coming near his head. He looked up to see the boy- Jack- looking down at him apathetically.

"Follow me. And don't touch anything." He said, walking out the door.

Great. The kid hated him and his fate rested in his old man's hands.

"Stupid gaki." Naruto muttered.

"And do mind your manners, troglodyte."

Crud, he Really hoped the nice lady didn't expect them to be friends.


	21. The Trial

The Konoha Council dealt with all affairs, whether it be civilian or shinobi. However it was rare that the entire council, both the civilian and shinobi halves would be needed together. A rarity most were glad to have. Civilians didn't look at things the way shinobi did. They looked at things from exactly one spot. One vantage point. A single angle. Shinobi had an eye for detail that civilians didn't have. It was needed in their line of work. One doesn't become a shinobi by simply learning a few fancy hand signs and having chakra. It took discipline and focus. You couldn't see a mission through if you only do what's written. You had to determine what was needed. Split second decisions determined life or death.

As such, shinobi and civilians didn't always get along.

However, today was one of those rare cases where both halves were present in the council chamber. Today was the hearing for Haruno, Sakura and her possible removal from the ninja program. Clan leaders were present to assess the girl who learned with their children and how she contributes to the success of the village. Civilians were there as ninja were their protection, and had to decide whether or not the loss of a shinobi would take from the village's power.

The chamber was a large circular room that split down the middle with shinobi to the left and civilians on the right, the Hokage's seat separating the two halves. The shinobi clan heads were already seated, awaiting the rest of the civilian council to arrive before starting the hearing.

Inu no Taisho sat stoically in his seat as he waited for the preceding story start. His mind was racing as he thought about his children and the recent development with Soun'g. It was rather worrisome that the sword chose Kagome of all people to wield it. It was the least predictable of the three and the very definition of demonic.

As he pondered on this, his close friend, Fugaku Uchiha was absorbed in his own thoughts. The Uchiha head watched his friend out of the corner of his eye, absently wondering about the absence of his sword. His thoughts were more focused on his two boys. They were… off since they returned from their mission. The two were oddly quiet on what happened and when he inquired about Kagome, the completely closed off. Something had happened and he was worried. Not that it showed. He was a Uchiha and Uchihas showed no emotion. Fugaku briefly looked to the side to his silver haired friend.

They had much to speak of later.

As the last of the civilians entered the chamber, the Hokage stood to officially start the hearing.

"The United Konoha Council is now in session to make a decision on the removal of Haruno Sakura from the ninja program." The Hokage said before retaking his seat. ""May the first witness step forth."

The first witness was a tall male with short cropped silver hair and gold eyes that immediately identified him as a Taisho. He wore a standard jounin vest over a long sleeve mesh shirt. His pointed ears both had small silver studs and around his neck was a black face mask. Wore wore black pants tucked into knee high shinobi sandals. His hands were tucked lazily into his pockets as he leaned his weight one his right leg. To the civilians, he seemed lazy and uninterested but the shinobi saw the slight tension in his shoulders and alertness in his eyes. He made brief eye contact with his clan head before turning his attention to the Hokage. With a sigh, he began.

"I, Kusuke Taisho, tokubetsu jounin of the Taisho clan, present myself to the United Konoha Council as a witness in the Haruno Sakura hearing." He drawled, his weight shifting to the next leg.

"How are you related to Ms. Haruno's case and what do you have to say about her as a kunoichi of Konoha?" The Hokage asked, his voice carrying across the large chamber.

" Team seven has four clan heirs on it, two of which are of my clan. Kagome and Jack granted team seven use of the Taisho training ground number 3, which falls under my care as that is where I train with Sesshomaru on his kenjutsu." He told the Hokage, his eyes locked with Touga's before continuing. "However that is not how I came to meet Ms Haruno. In fact, she hasn't set foot in the compound since she trespassed two years ago seizing that she is now banned."

"Now wait!" A civilian merchant yelled, slamming his hand on the bench in a poor attempt at intimidation. "Didn't that Uzumaki brat trespass several years ago. He was given entry to the family when he's a lowly rat, not even worthy of being a genin yet you ban a respectable girl for what? Trying to give her crush flowers? I say that demon should be on trial, not her!

The man was cut off before he could finish his rant by a kunai embedding itself near his hand, grazing his skin. All eyes turned towards Touga, his chin resting elegantly on his fist as he absently played with another kunai. The merchant flushed deep red as he blustered for a few seconds before anger overtook his features.

"How dare you attack me! Do you know who I am! Why do you even have weapons in here? This is a council meeting, not a battlefield! I demand an apology!" He hissed, attempting to intimidate the clan leader.

Touga merely raised one perfectly arched brow, a calm smirk gracing his lips. His continued to flip the kunai deftly between slim fingers, the sharp blade gliding seamlessly between the pale digits. All eyes were on him, but he didn't care. No, the Taisho clan were growing soft in the eyes of civilians if they thought that they could insult one of his own.

Time to set an example.

The kunai stopped its movements, dangling loosely from his ring finger. "It would take a fool to try remove a shinobi's weapon from them. Everything is combat. This hearing is a delicate battle of the wills that requires every tool to fight. Yes, it's unorthodox but the kunai was very necessary. You invited a simple reprimand." Touga said coolly, leaning back in his seat. " I gave you a fair warning before you broke a law."

"And what law would that be?" The merchant asked.

"Team 7 is right outside those doors. He or any of the children could've heard you speak of Naruto's tenant. In case you've forgotten, it's illegal to speak of within hearing range of anyone who is unaware of the matter. As a shinobi of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, it is my duty to protect the civilians and prevent them from disrupting the law." He smirked, his words making sense. Clan heads were always in danger of assassination attempts, which allowed them the right to defend themselves at all times. To expect them to hand over their weapons when so many were gathered in an enclosed space was a ridiculous notion. And all high ranking ninja were expected to help keep order and enforce their Kage's will. Inu no Taisho may have twisted the law to his favor, but none were broken by him in that moment.

Touga watched in satisfaction as the man gaped at him. Silly ningen. Never try to argue with a shinobi.

Touga turned back to his clansman and nodded for him to continue. Kusuke gave a slight head tilt before continuing. " Haruno Sakura was given a restraining order when she somehow managed to sneak into the Taisho clan's main house. She was able to evade detection before she found her target. Ms. Haruno let herself into the male side of the main family's private bath house and stripped down before entering the water in hopes of "seducing" Jack into loving her. Her plan failed however when it wasn't Jack who entered the bath house but I. Upon discovering her, I had her removed and escorted" Kusuke smirked at his words "to the Uchiha Police Force. Ms. Haruno is not to be seen within 300 ft of the compound or face a month of incarceration."

Kusuke then took a step back, indicating that he was finished. He watched as the councils deliberated back and forth for a few moments before a man with pale pink hair raised his hand and spoke.

"You said that Sakura is banned from the Taisho compound and thus she couldn't train with her teammates, correct?" He asked Kusuke.

"Yes. You should know better than anyone as the subject's father." He replied lazily.

Sakura's father ignored the last statement and continued. " If she was banned from the grounds, you couldn't possibly give an accurate description of her if you never see her in training. You can only go based off a single meeting. Your statement holds no ground."

The civilian half of the council murmured in agreement. He'd only seen her once and-

" I never said that I didn't see her after that first… meeting. As Sesshomaru's sparring partner, I also serve as a personal guard to him and the rest of the main family. M'lady has often asked me to go with Sesshomaru to check in on the team as well as deliver bentos. This is how I have observed the team's dynamics." Kusuke paused as his face grew serious. "Ms. Haruno is by far the most pathetic excuse for a kunoichi I have ever witnessed. She is lazy and unfocused. She can only perform academy jutsu and her chakra reserves are pitiful. On a team with sizable reserves, she has nothing to offer. Yes, her ability to memorize anything at first glance is impressive, but it is wasted if one can not think!" He hissed.

Gone was the laid back male who had presented himself to the council. A cold glint entered his eyes as he gripped the podium before him. His next words were like ice in the civilians' ears.

"If a girl like her is allowed to remain a kunoichi, then this generation and Konoha are doomed."

With that, he turned and left. The council carefully thought over his words. Some more than others. The Hokage sighed under his breath before calling for the next witness.

The civilian half of the council sucked in a breath when Zabuza entered, face bandaged and hands free.

"What is he doing here?!" An elderly civilian woman screeched, her finger pointing at his Mist headband. "He's a wanted criminal!"

"Mrs. Yah I, Zabuza has been vouched for by Lord Taisho and his children. He is now an honorary member of the Taisho clan." The Hokage said before turning to Zabuza. "You may proceed."

Zabuza grunted before he spoke.

"When I fought Team 7 in Wave the first time, I had only gotten a taste of their potential. Those three Taisho's, they fought like demons. So did the Uchiha brats. They held their own and actually managed to put a scratch on me." He smirked as he watched the council out of the corner of his eye. " The most impressive thing is that the lived to tell the tale. But pinkie… she's not even worth two wet leaves. Never in my days had such a pathetic excuse for a ninja been a genin. Brats like her didn't even make it through the first round of exams. Having her on the team is suicide."

Once finished, Zabuza left without being dismissed.

"I believe it's time to pass a verdict. Unless the council would like some more evidence." The Hokage said, his decision made. Danzo stood, wordlessly calling attention to himself.

"I believe that we should hear what Team 7 have to say about their personal experience before we can pass final judgement." The old war hawk said.

"Very well. Someone bring in Team 7."

* * *

Jack eyed Sakura from the corner of his eye as she glared openly at Kagome while gushing at him. Normally, he'd feel some sort of annoyance at her complete disregard for manners but he was somewhat distracted. His eyebrow ticked slightly as he saw his sister squeezed between Sasuke and Itachi. The two had attached themselves to her from the moment they saw her enter the room. Yes, it'd been two weeks since they saw her but they didn't need to be so close to her. The only thing protecting them from his wrath was their friendship. Had they been anyone else, they might've somehow found themselves missing for a few days.

Slumping back in the couch, Jack stared up at the ceiling of the waiting room they were in. He ignored the Naruto clone who was scribbling noisily in his "Prank Book" next to him while the real one played Poker with another clone in front of him. Kakashi sat opposite of of him reading his beloved porn. All of them were bored out of their minds as they waited for the verdict to be called.

Sakura wasn't even worried about being booted from the program. She even had the nerve to go to the salon to get her hair and nails done so they could "celebrate" her staying on the team.

Jack inwardly cringed when Sakura sat next to him and ran a perfectly manicured nail down his arm before he stood and moved to play poker with Naruto.

"Awww. Jack-kun, why can't I be next to you?" Sakura huffed.

Jack quickly shuffled the deck before serving out the cards. "I think you've forgotten that you are on thin ice, Haruno. Besides, I refuse to indulge your crazy fantasy that I like you."

Silence filled the air before the door opened. All eyes turned to the newcomer.

"Hokage-sama has requested your presence in The Council Chamber."

Naruto dispelled his clones and grabbed his book before following Kakashi out. Kagome sat up and pulled Itachi and Sasuke off the couch, Sakura following after them. Jack was the last room as he look at his hand.

Two pairs of black Aces and eights stared up at him. He tossed the cards on the table before walking out the room. As he closed the door, he stopped to look at the cards one more time before pulling the door completely shut.

Jack jogged quickly to catch up to the rest of the group, standing between Naruto and Kakashi.

"You all ready to give your testimonies?" Kakashi asked, pocketing his book.

"Heck yeah, Kakashi-sensei ! Let's get some ramen after this! Your treat!" Naruto cheered. Kakashi sweatdropped as the doors to the council chamber were opened for them.

His poor wallet.

Team 7 stood at the podium and lined up next to each other. Kakashi, Jack, Itachi, Sasuke, Naruto, Kagome then Sakura. They were all lined up by height sans Sakura, who, as the person on trial, would give her statement last.

Kakashi stood tall as he eyes the council. This moment was paramount to the team. While he was confident that they would win, you never knew what could happen.

"ANBU Captain Hatake Kakashi, jounin leader of Rookie 9 Team 7, reporting before the United Konoha Council for the hearing of Haruno Sakura." Kakashi announced loud and clear, his voice filling the chamber.

"You all may proceed with your testimonies." The Hokage told them. Kakashi cleared his throat before he started.

"As you and everyone in Konoha knows, I have never passed a genin team." This earned a few chuckles from the council. "Team 7 is the first team I've ever taken on, despite almost failing my exam. My exam pits students against each and tests their ability to work as a team. They nearly failed in the beginning. Each of them split up in attempts of achieving victory for themselves before they got the true meaning of the test. From there, the Team went on several D rank missions. The Team requested a C rank and were assigned an escort mission to Wave. The mission quickly escalated to a A rank when we encountered Zabuza and his apprentice. The Team performed remarkably. Despite being unable to indulge mission details, I can say this: Haruno is not suited for shinobi life. The Team minus Sakura were able to perform several high rank jutsu and held their own against Zabuza. Ms. Haruno merely hid behind her teammates the whole time while demeaning Kagome and Naruto. She has made no effort to have a healthy relationship with her teammates outside of stalking Jack, Itachi and Sasuke. I wholeheartedly believe that she needs to be removed from the ninja program."

Jack stepped forward and began his testimony.

"I, Jack S. Taisho, genin of Team 7, present myself to the United Konoha Council for the hearing of Haruno Sakura. Sakura is unworthy of the title of ninja and a mockery to all kunoichi. Ms. Haruno has been nothing but a burden to this team even before we were a team. Back at the academy, she was a leech, clinging onto me and my friends. She was head of our "fanclubs" and is banned from my clan's compound after a failed "seduction" attempt. The Team doesn't need a failure holding us back." Short and concise, just like a true Taisho.

The council looked at the Uchihas curiously as they stepped forward. They both began to speak in sync, their testimony already memorized and rehearsed multiple times.

"We, Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha, genins of Team 7, present ourselves to the United Konoha Council for the hearing of Haruno Sakura. Haruno is not worth the time and effort wasted on her in attempts of creating a decent ninja. She lacks all forms of decorum and sense needed for the job. Teams are supposed to work together, not spend missions protecting their useless comrades. If Haruno had possibly tried, maybe she would have have been redeemable. But she spends her time fawningand preening. If we had not taken action and protected her in Wave, she would have died on the mission. We were already outmatched but she put us at a larger disadvantage. For these reasons, Haruno needs to be dropped from the program."

With that, they stepped back, allowing Naruto to step up and deliver his testimony.

"I, Naruto Uzumaki-Taisho, genin of Team 7, present myself to the United Konoha Council for the hearing of Haruno Sakura, dattebayo ! Sakura is not exactly what you call ninja. She's a scaredy cat and a creepy fangirl. I mean, who else would waste everything they learned in the academy chasing after boys ! She's rude and grumpy and can't focus on anything other than my fellow dudes. And worst of it all, she's a fangirl ! A fangirl ! How can you be a ninja if all you can think about is a couple of guys who don't even give you the time of day!" Naruto stopped for a moment and sighed, his head shaking in pity. "It's really pathetic. Sakura shouldn't be a ninja for those reasons."

Naruto stepped back down, allowing Kagome her turn at the podium.

"I, Kagome Taisho, genin of Team 7, present myself to the United Konoha Council for the hearing of Haruno Sakura.I really don't have anything to say that hasn't been said. Sakura is not the most useful kunai in the pouch. Civilian life is much better suited for her and will endanger far less lives. The life of a shinobi is not a game, it's a full time commitment." Kagome finished her testimony and stepped back, allowing Sakura her chance to defend herself.

Sakura bounced up to the podium, confidence coming off of her is waves. She wasn't worried in the slightest. With her father on the council, she was ensured her stay in the shinobi program. She would win the affections of her men and marry them one day!

"I am more than worthy of being a kunoichi of Konoha. I was supposed to be Kunoichi of the Year and I represent what a kunoichi should be. This trial is a waste of my time, time that should be used training." Sakura either didn't hear or acknowledge the quiet snort followed by an incredulous whisper of "Training? Or does she mean stalking?".

"The Team needs me and they know it. I'm the best they have and earned my place, unlike Kagome and Naruto who obviously cheated their way onto the Team using their clan's status. Those two can't even do a proper Bunshin! How the hell am I u see questioning when those two are allowed as they are ?! You need me on Team 7. I'm the best thing for them." she finished haughtily.

Danzo stared down at her unimpressed. Any plan of using her to learn any of the Taisho's or Uchiha's weaknesses so he could get them went out the door. ROOT needed strong operatives if it were to continue supporting the Great Tree from underground. They showed promise that he wanted. But how could her turn her into a spy if she wasn't even trusted by her team. What a waste…

"I have heard enough, Sarutobi. I am ready to put in my vote." Danzo said. The Hokage nodded and with a wave of his hand called the attention of the entire chamber.

"All in favor of removing Haruno Sakura from the Konoha Ninja program, raise your hand."

A sea of hand rose in the air, a few looks of disgust tossed towards the "kunoichi" in question.

"All opposed."

Only a few hands rose, all from the civilian side with Sakura's father included.

"Then we have reached a conclusions." The Hokage said. "Haruno Sakura, you are hereby removed from the ninja program. You are to turn in your headband at the academy once you have left. Dismissed."

The Hokage rose and with an elegant sweep of his robes, he left his seat and exited the chamber, the council filing out of the chamber in a bustle.

Sakura stood there gaping as Team 7 left, cheering in victory.

They were free of the pink!


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dez: I apologize for the long ass delay. I had a rough as hell last two monthswith college and a lot of family drama. So i apologizefor this being late. I hope you enjoy. I aldo don't own any of these fandoms.

Team 7 sat at the counter of Icharuka's with large bowls of celebratory ramen. The team was cheerful and smiling as they rejoiced their victory when Naruto stood silently with a solemn expression and removed his headband. The team quieted down in confusion and slight worry.

"I'd like to have a moment of silence," he said, " for all the precious time we lost with that pinky on our team." Naruto dramatically mimed a toast, the rest of the team laughing and joining in on the joke. Afterwards they finished their meals and soaked up the happy atmosphere.

Kakashi watched his genin with pride as they watched Naruto downed a twelfth bowl of ramen ( it was a good thing the Taisho's opened a tab with the ramen stand ). Pulling some papers out of his pouch, he cleared his throat to catch the genins attention and held up the papers.

"Congratulations, Team 7. You completed an A-Rank mission and returned with more experience than the normal rookie team. Your team has cut its rusted link and is now ready for the next step." He fanned the papers back and forth a bit before continuing. " These are application forms for the Chunin Exams. I have no doubt that you guys want to take part so I hope to see all of you day after tomorrow with these filled out. Use tomorrow wisely because the exam is the day after. If by any chance you don't want to take part however, I completely understand. See you guys two days."

With that, Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke, five sets of hands each snatching a form out of the air.

"Do you realize what this means?" Naruto cheered, his companions saying nothing, signalling for him to continue.

"We're gonna be real ninjas! They cant tell us that we're a bunch of baby genins anymore." He yelled, bouncing around the small space. He stopped after a minute to put his hand up to his face, an evil smile on his face. "And ," Naruto crowed " we can rub this in those jerk teachers at the academy that we're the same rank as them. Fufufu!"

They all laughed at this before saying their goodbyes. The Taisho kids and the Uchiha twins waved as their paths parted, making their way to their designated compound.

As Kagome, Jack and Naruto walked home, they each thought about the forms tucked safely away in their pouches. As the wall around the compound drew closer, they thought on how the exams might change their team for the better.

"Well," Jack broke the silence as they walked passed the guards, " at least our team has a serious edge. We can ask Sesshomaru and Inuyasha how their exams went."

Kagome nodded in agreement as they walked through the quiet compound. They were out pretty late, almost everyone had already turned in.

"Yeah,and the temes can ask Shisui. I mean, how much could the Exams have changed since they took it. " Naruto said quietly as they walked around the side of the main house, completely ignoring the front doors.

They calmly walked up the side of their home to Jack's window. They didn't have to wait as the window was unlocked and pushed open from the inside by a lone plant on the sill. Climbing in, they said good night, leaving Jack alone as Kagome and Naruto left for their rooms. Stripping down to his boxers, Jack climbed into bed and went straight to sleep, his mind empty of the dreams that plauged him as of late.

* * *

Jack watched as Zero splashed about the bath. It was early in the morning, leaving him alone in the private bath house. Jack leaned back against the smooth stones as his body sank comfortably in the heated waters. He stared boredly at the smooth surface, his nose just above water level.

" _What a strong son you have Taisho-sama!"_

Steam rose lazily around him, black hair with white tips hanging in his face.

" _I know that Taisho's are supposed to have silver hair but Jack-kun looks so handsome and mysterious with his black hair!"_

The steam mixed with the scent of the cherry blossoms that he carefully grew around the bath, creating a soothing aroma.

" _Ah! You can use the Mokuoton! You truly are a blessing in your clan!"_

His eyes briefly trailed over the hitai-ate tied around Zero's neck.

" _A perfect henge at such a young age! As expected of a son of the Taisho main family but... why doesn't he just jump ranks like his brothers?"_

A sigh escaped his nose, creating tiny ripples. Sitting up, Jack gave a sharp whistle. Zero stopped playing and quickly appeared before his master. Jack merely rubbed the wet "fur" of the dog, seeing past the illusion and looking at the skeleton beneath.

Zero was a rather strange summon. His father's old summon, Kyoko, had a premature labor when he was younger. Kyoko had jumped in to protect Naruto from a villager's attack a week after he was adopted. The summon, despite being larger than the assailant, was no match for poison of the knife in her stomach . He wasn't sure what happened after, he wasn't there. But one minute, he is reading with his father in his study, the next, the two of the are sprinting to Kyoko's nesting room. Several Inuzuka vets were there trying to save Kyoko and her pups.

All the pups had made it but one. The knife had stabbed him in the womb. Jack felt for the small pup. He had been crying so much that he'd had actually grabbed the little thing and yelled for someone to save it. To save the already dead pup. Its truly a mystery what happened after but somehow the dog was "revived". There wasn't a pulse but the dog was moving and very much animated. After that, Jack created a summons with the _Zero_ ( When asked why Zero, he said that because they had zero hope in him.).

It was still obvious the dog wasn't normal. Zero's skin became transparent as time went by and the dog seemed to become a ghost. He walked through walls, disappeared and flew. He was much more unique than the other dogs. If you looked close enough, you could see through Zero's and watch his skeleton and even that was translucent.

With another sigh, Jack rose from the water and stepped out onto the warm stone. Zero yapped happily from his master's arms as Jack walked to his clothes. Setting the dog on the ground, he began to dry his skin and dress, pausing briefly at his raven locks before shaking them out. He turned to the now dry Zero and put a white poncho on the dog. The material seemed to float around him, making him look like a bed sheet ghost.

Smiling at the dog, he took the hitai-ate off his neck and tied it to his belt loop. He then put a leaf shaped tag on the loop of the dog's collar and asked,

"You wanna go with me to training?"

* * *

This was one of the few days that Jack spent without his siblings. He leaped from rooftop to rooftop as he made his way to the weapons shop, Zero keeping pace easily. He was low on kunai and shuriken after Wave and he wanted to be prepared for anything. Landing infront the shop, he rapped lightly on the shop's door. He came early in hopes of reaching before any of his fangirls could spot him in the morning rush. Waiting a few minutes, he rapped his knuckles on the door again. The shop should be open by now. He gave a small, irritated huff before knocking on the door fully.

"I don't think they're gonna open up so early. This particular shop is civilian run, so they don't always open at their supposed time." A light voice said behind him.

Jack turned to see a female with waist length red hair and black battle dress with red stitches. The young shinobi smiled at her, not even bothered by the numerous stitches on her body. The girl returned the smile, the stitches on her cheeks giving her a surprisingly cute glasgow smile.

"Hello, Sally. I didn't expect to see you here. Where's your brother? Oogie's usually hovering like a bug. Or was he swatted like the locust he is?" Jack said cordially with the smallest bits of venom.

Sally smiled apologetically at her friend. "I see you're still mad at him? It was six months ago Jack, can't you forgive him? You know he didn't mean any real harm." She pleaded on her half-siblings behalf.

She watched as his brow ticked in a carefully controlled mask of calm. "Nope." Jack said, popping the p for emphasis. " He destroyed my entire garden with his damned bugs. And I had finally gotten some Red Moon Lilies to bloom. Mother gave me those after her visit to our homeland. They are _very_ difficult to grow, especially outside of the Land of the Moon."

Sally just sweatdropped at the fake calm and geniality he exuded. He was really mad still. How those two were once friends was beyond her. She sighed in relief when the door opened behind Jack and a short, irritable looking old woman came out.

"Do you know what time it is you brats? Can a lady get some sleep around here? Hmn, you ninjas got no respect for us working folk." She snapped at them. Sally watched in amazement at what happened next.

A kind smile graced Jack's face as he spoke evenly and politely towards the owner. " I apologize ma'am, but i saw the sign said that you were to open an hour ago. I was merely trying to make a purchase from your establishment but no one responded. The other shops around here don't open so early and id hoped to get an early start on my day. I will just be leaving now." Jack took a small step as if to leave. "I can wait for another shop to open. Have a pleasant day ma'am." With a quick turn of his feet, Jack turned his back on the woman, his clan crest on full display on his back.

The old woman took a quick intake of breather before calling out a "Wait sonny!".

Jack looked over his shoulder as the woman flipped the sign to open turned on the shop's lights. "I was coming to open up any way. Im happy to know that a Taisho would want to visit my humble store. Come in, come in dear."

Jack gave her a close eyed smile and walked into the shop, Sally following him in with a slack jaw. She never seen the woman be so polite in all the years she'd come to this shop.

Was this the power of a founding clan?

Half an hour later, Jack had three new Demon Windmill shurikens and several regular kunais and shuriken.

Just as the two were walking out the shop, some dropped to the ground from an adjacent building in front of them. A young male roughly the same height as Jack stood before, his messy brown hair hanging in yellow eyes. The boy wore a baggy, tan colored hoodie with messy stitching that was obviously home done. Black pants were taped down with bandages and tucked into black shinobi sandals. The male smiled, the stitches on his cheeks sinister looking in the shadow cast by his hood.

"Hello, Jack. Any reason you're near Sally?" The boy drawled. He immediately went from intimidating to goofy as he bounced over to the duo and slung his arms over their shoulders. "Are you guys hiding from meeeeeeeee…" He fake cried.

Jack neatly stepped his side, throwing off the boys balance.

"Oogie, I distinctly remember telling you not to touch me with your filthy bugs ever again." Jack said calmly as he flicked a beetle off his shoulder.

"Aw! Jack, are you still mad 'bout your flowers?" Oogie said, hanging off Sally's shoulder as though he were drunk. He recieved a blank stare in response.

"Huh? I guess so."

Jack turned and whistled for Zero. The dog popped out from behind a pile of paint cans before bounding over to his master.

"I'll see you around, Sally."

Sally waved while keeping a tight grip on her brother as he reached out to Jack.

"WHAT ABOUT ME JACK?!

* * *

Jack laid on his back on the roof of the Hokage Tower, watching the stone faces of the previous Kage. He munched lazily on a stick of dango he bought earlier henged as Shippo.

It was kinda nice being alone. He and Kagome were usually bound at the hip. But today he just felt like being alone, sans Zero of course. He dropped his head back to watch the clouds before pushing off the tower. He was falling for less than a minute before he attached his feet to the tower's side. He began to leap across rooftops, dodging imaginary enemies and attacks.

"KYAAAAAA! IT'S JACK-KUN!"

Putting actual effort into his movements, Jack picked up speed as her ran across a power line.

And here he was having _such_ a peaceful day.

Jack ducked deftly below a clothes line as an arm reached out to grab him. Zero was already gone, hiding until called upon. Jack raced between alleys as his fan club made chase. The hairs on the back of his neck raising, he grabbed a kunai from his weapons pouch and deflected several senbon. Jack kept running as the girl who threw them yelled in rage. Leaping upwards between buildings, Jack grabbed onto a pole and swung himself into a crouch on it. The civilian girls kept running below him while the genins started to jump from clothes lines in order to reach him.

Wasting no time, Jack dashed across the side of the buildings. His pursuers leapt from any perch they could as he continued his vertical run. But as he continued, he noticed he was running out of "road". Speeding up, he pushed off with as much force as he could at the edge. He flipped in the air and tossed several dull kunai with weak paper bombs attached.

The ground quickly approaching, Jack braced for impact. Landing in a crouch, he rolled to absorb the shock and continued to run. He could hear the more determined fans still chasing him. Looking at his surroundings, Jack rushed into a crowd of civilians, dodging between citizens as he attempted to shake his stalkers. He continued this for a few minutes before he spotted a drainage grate. Power sliding below a someone's arm, he slid cleanly into the sewers. As soon as he was in, he attached himself to the roof of the sewers. He stopped to catch his breath, looking down at the murky waters below.

"Yeesh. It's times like these I'm happy to be a ninja." He whispered to himself. Giving a quiet whistle, he smiled as Zero appeared, his body giving off enough light to see.

"It's been a long day. Let's head home."

Zero followed Jack as he walked home along the top of the sewers.

* * *

Jack smiled warmly at his twin and mother when he saw them in the kitchen as he walked through the house.

"Hey Jack. Where were you all day?" Kagome asked him as she set the table. Jack smiled innocently as the rest of the family walked in.

"Training."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this can look fillerish but this was a very important chapter. I promise. I hope you guys have good night ( its almost midnight here) or morning or whatever time of day you're reading this.
> 
> Till next time


	23. Chunin Exams Part 1

_Darkness._

_It stretched on for eternity and swallowed all in its path._

" _ **Make a wish…."**_

_The air was cold and heavy. There was no escape._

" _ **Make a wish…."**_

_A light suddenly appeared. A small pink jewel shining in the abyss._

" _ **Make a wish…. or someone else will!"**_

_A pale hand snatched the jewel, plunging the world back into darkness._

* * *

Blue eyes snapped, pupils blown wide as they stared into nothing. Kagome panted heavily as she tried to ease her racing heart. Warily, she touched the tiny jar that housed the Shikon around her neck. The glass felt cool to the touch but its content always burned in her mind. With all that had happened, she hadn't gotten a chance to discuss the accursed object with her father.

With a sigh, Kagome slid across her bed and walked towards her bathroom, completely ignoring the sword leaning against her bed.

Today was the day.

Today was the Chunin exams!

Kagome huffed in a resigned manner. She and her brothers had met their teammates and handed in their paperwork. Everything was going smoothly up until they reached the entrance to the exam.

Soun'g had decided that it wanted to stay with Kagome no matter what. She had left it in her room and had no intention of using it. At least, not until she learned to wield it. But nooooooo! Soun'g just had to come tag along. The sword came speeding around a corner and nearly decapitated Itachi. Inuyasha showed up seconds after with its sheath and handed it to her. With the sword still rejecting their father, she had no choice but to take it with exam into the exam.

Now here they were waiting for the written test to be passed out, the sword leaning innocently against her thigh.

"You just _had_ to show up, didn't you?" She grumbled to it.

" _But of course. You are my mistress."_ A voice purred in her head. " _I'd hate for something to happen to you without my protection."_

"I don't know if i want your kind of protection." She mused. "Father did keep you in your sheath for a reason."

" _Hm? And you can't make judgment for yourself. Im truly hurt."_ The voice said.

Kagome decided to ignore it while she scanned the room. Her eyes stopped briefly on a head of white hair. Kagome watched as the boy, Kabuto, shuffled through his ninja cards before putting them away as his exam was placed before him. Kagome's observation was stopped when an exam was also placed before her. Kagome picked up her pencil and flipped over her exam, prepared to ace this thing and move on to the next part when she saw it. The worst possible thing that could possibly be on this exam. Only someone truly evil would create an exam solely comprised of these questions. This had to be torture. Kagome spared a glance at the proctor, Ibiki Morino. Definitely torture. The whole exams was…

MATH!

Kagome groaned in despair and frustration as the numbers seemed to swim across the page. Why was there calculus on this paper? Ninjas weren't taught anything harder than the basics of algebra and geometry in the academy. They were definitely going to fail this. Well, she was. She was royally screwed. Kagome let her her bang quietly on the desk in defeat.

She was such a disappointment…

* * *

Jack watched from the back row as Kagome banged her head on the desk in sympathy. All of Team 7 knew of her aversion to math. She excelled at history and cooking but math was the equivalent of Kakashi arriving on time _and_ giving a straightforward answer. Jack looked down at his own test and glowered at the questions. Ridiculous, giving the a test on something they never even used the formulas for. The only way for most of them to pass this was to…

Cheat!

Of course! This was just info gathering. Jack internally smirked as he carefully removed a single seed from his pouch. Carefully focusing his chakra in his palms, he pretended to stretch his arms back, his fingers grazing an air vent as he pushed the seed through the slots. Relaxing his body, Jack picked up his pencil and pretended to work through his test. This was gonna be easy.

In the vent, the seed sprouted into a miniature pumpkin with spider-like limbs. The creation scurried through the vents, it's mission already outlined in it's "head". Hurrying through the vents, it spied on other students exams, carefully choosing the one with the correct answers. Memorizing the answers, it seeked out Kagome to relay the answers. Spotting her, it made the decision to return to its master as the female breezed through her exam. Hurrying back to it's creator, it ignored the numerous, tiny bugs that were spying on others and a sandy looking eyeball. Pausing to watching a brunette with Chinese buns, it briefly considered drawing attention to the mirrors on the ceiling before remembering its task. Going back to the vent where it originally entered, it discreetly squeezed itself through the slots and into Jack's shirt.

Jack leaned forward and laid his arms on the desk and rested his head down, completely shielding his paper. The spider crawled carefully onto the table and picked up the pencil and began copying down the answers it saw. He kept his head down as he hid his little helper with his arms. As soon as it finished, he dragged it towards his body and mouthed " _Naruto"._ With a salute, the tiny pumpkin hopped to the floor and scurried off to the blonde.

Watching his exam, Jack wondered what the tenth question could possibly be. With a sigh, he slumped in his chair and hoped that it wasn't to difficult. Kami knows that it was hard enough to cheat as it was.

* * *

" _If you keep banging your head on the table, you'll destroy the few brain cells that might actually be able to solve the problem."_ Soun'g said in Kagome's head.

"I think those died when Sakura was on the team still." She groaned under her breath . "I can't do this…" Her body sagged onto the table

" _247."_

"Eh?" Kagome asked as she looked at the sword quizzically.

" _The answer is 247."_

"Wait, you know the answer? How?" She hissed at the sword.

" _Your sire is quite adept at math. Seeing as I had nothing else to do, I watched. And I learned."_ Soun'g said nonchalantly.

"And you didn't say anything earlier because…" Kagome ground out.

" _You never asked. Besides, you left me home. You obviously didn't want my company or help."_ The voice in her head drawled. Kagome got the faint impression that were Soun'g human, he'd be picking his nails in an attempt to appear aloof. She knew that he was feeling abandoned though.

Smiling lightly, she shook her head at the sword. "Could you tell me the rest of the answers then?" She asked.

" _Fine. I'll assist. Only because I refuse to be acquainted with a master who failed their Genin exam."_ Soun'g sighed. " _Number two is …_

* * *

Two hours dragged by agonizingly slow. Many hopeful chunins were removed from the classroom as they were caught cheating. What started out as maybe a hundred teams was down to about thirty. After the the tenth question. The number dropped by another seven.

Ibiki scanned through the written exams, stopping at one in specific.

Jack Taisho.

He was the first to finish and didn't even cheat as far as he saw. Just like his brothers. Why the boy never tried to raise his rank earlier was a mystery. Scanning through the rest of the exams, he couldn't help but feel the smallest bit of pity for those he knew wouldn't make it through the next part of the exam.

Anko was truly a monster when she was having fun. Oh well, at least she would halve the number of those they had to test.

Less paperwork to fill out later.

* * *

Team 7 stood silently before the entrance to the Forest of Death. The forest seemed ominous with its towering trees that blocked out all light. They couldn't even see three feet into it, rustling noise coming from within every so often. All eyes turned to the proctor. Anko Mitarashi. All of them remembered Inuyasha's grumblings about the crazy kunoichi from the TI department he'd been partnered with on a mission when he first became a jounin.

He wasn't exaggerating.

From her unexpected entrance to the unbridled joy in her voice as she told them that at least half of them would either be maimed or killed, this woman was crazy.

Kagome looked nervously over to her twin out of the corner of her eye. He'd always wanted to explore the forest but had always been forbidden. Now he had the chance to run amok to his heart's content. This was the chance he'd been waiting for but now…

It seemed a little less exciting now that he understood just how _deadly_ the Forest of Death was.

Were they really ready?

* * *

The brush glided effortlessly across the canvas as the painting slowly made its way to completion. Clouded eyes dipped the brush into some more black paint before continuing, their vision slowly becoming clearer.

Outside in the hall, Shippo heard a loud thump coming from his mother's painting room. Rushing towards her room, he screamed for help when he found her laid out on the ground, brush still in hand. Guards came running in with Sesshomaru in the lead. Eyes widening, Sesshomaru barked out orders to retrieve his father. Gathering his mother in his arms, her stared at his mother's painting.

Something was coming and they could only hope they were ready.

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooooooooooooo. Some people might recognize this fromFFN. I have decide to crosspost this yay.


End file.
